Wild Jace
by DelicateFuckingFlower
Summary: Jace is over the repetitiveness of his life, that is until a certain redhead is enrolled. Everything is about to change. Mirror story to Wild Clary
1. The Boredom

**The Boredom**

 **Hey Humans! It timeeeeeeeeeee! Here it is! I hope you guys love it!**

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale! You stop right there mister!" Mum's voice resonated back against the brick wall of the academy I was currently trying to sneak out of. _Busted!_

I turned slowly, taking the time to shift my face from funnily disappointed to sorry and remorseful as I came face to face with my mother who was not looking very happy, yet I could see the amusement in her eyes as she stood there staring down…well technically up…at her only child. "Oh hey mum, what's going on, aren't you meant to be in class right now?" I tried to play it casual, but I wasn't fooling her.

"I could ask you the same thing Jace. My class is in the middle of an exam so I stepped out for just a second to grab a glass of water and I look out the window and funnily enough I see my only son ditching class, what's your excuse this time?" I couldn't help but laugh at her own excuse for ditching out on her class, chances are the class was in a riot trying to get the answers off their friends which mum definitely knew about, but she was actually the best teacher and everyone loved her.

My own excuse was much like hers in the way that we both needed a break from our classes but I doubt mine would be as accepted as hers. "It's only English…" _probably not the best start by insulting the subject your mother teaches! Idiot!_ "…and all we're doing today is reading 'The Justice Game…out loud, taking turns…if that wasn't already torture enough, I read that book like four years ago! I know it back to front and I couldn't take another second listen to everyone drone on…so I'm on a bathroom break?" I was wrong, mum laughed, like actual full belly laughed.

Everyone knew I was amazing at every subject, mostly because both my parents are teachers, well dad not so much but he is the Headmaster…but having a teacher help you with your homework is always a plus. Plus I always remembered everything I was taught. And once I understood something I never forgot it. So the teachers were pretty lenient to my coming and going to class as long as I was respectful to them and kept my grades up, which I always did.

"Oh you truly are my son, there's no doubt about that! You sound just like Jocy and I did at your age." Mum's eyes glazed over like they always did when she mentioned my unofficial Aunty that passed away a few years ago, I never really knew Aunt Jocy that well in person but mum's memories were enough for me to know what an amazing woman she was.

"Anyway, you know as a teacher I can't condone you skipping class! But…as someone who has sat through one too many readings of that bloody book! I say run for your life. Just don't let your father catch you." With that she turned and walked back inside, probably feeling she gave her students enough time to cheat and if they didn't pass this test there would definitely be hell to pay.

I moved quickly, her warning about dad meant he was probably on the move. So I wasted no longer and made a beeline for the lake. It was my favourite place to go when I had a free moment. No one really knew about it. it was hard to find and the path was difficult to remember but if you did find it, it was amazing. I don't know what made it so magical. There was nothing really distinctive about it and yet every time I saw it, it took my breath away.

I took a seat amongst the soft grass, took a deep breath and just allowed myself to drift. I thought about everything and nothing all at once. I don't know how long I sat there for but when I finally brought myself to check the time I saw I had missed lunch and was now wasting my free period, one I could be spending with Kaelie's tongue down my throat.

I had just decided to text her and ask for her to join me when instead I was joined by Alec. "Thought I'd find you here, Izzy's worried about you, you know? What's going on?" Izzy and Alec were my unofficial family, growing up as an only child in a boarding school I made friends quickly. These two had been here almost as long as me because their father was a teacher here as well. I was close to all my friends, we had to be living here, but these two were special.

"That's because she's a worrier. Nothing's going on…and that's the problem. I'm just so sick of the same old shit day in and day out at this place you know? Nothing's surprising anymore." My life was get up, go to class, know the answers, hang out with the group, hang out with Kaelie, see the parents, go to bed, repeat. I'm over it!

"Well ok then. So? What are you going to do about it?" this is why I love Alec. He's not one to drag things out. He doesn't judge. He just helps. He's my best friend.

"I have absolutely no idea. Hence why I've been out here for so long. I just need something to shake things up. Any ideas?" I looked sideways and watching him pull a face of deep contemplation before he turned to me with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. _This ought to be good._

"You could always get Kaelie pregnant. I'm sure that'll shake things up quite a bit." I couldn't hold back the laugh. It was one of those amazing belly laughs that makes your stomach hurt and tears roll down your face. It was made all the better from the absolutely straight face he was pulling whilst I fell apart beside him. It was a solid minute before I could even attempt to reply.

"I said shake things up, not get my castrated by my parents!" Weirdly I was feeling better.

"You're right sorry, but seriously mate what is going on with you and Kaelie? You can't be with her for her winning personality?!"

That got a laugh out of me. "Nah man, I don't know, she's not that bad actually…." I quickly moved to defend myself at the face he shot me. "…what I mean is when you get her on her own, she's actually not that bad a person…but yeah nah it's not gonna go any further than this. Ever. But it passes the time."

"Alright, come on we need to get you some excitement! Come along boy!"

He was up and already moving, which was…odd for him. He was never this eager. Something was definitely up. I was either going to absolutely love this surprise or….. _Get fucked nup no way._

"Alec. Where are we going?" I was questioning him but it wasn't the polite, curious questioning, this was more of the 'tell me now or I kill you' kind of questioning. And Alec knew it.

"Just….trust me, I promise I won't let it get as bad as last time." He shoved his hand over his mouth promptly took off. He was screwed and he knew it. He had just told me all I needed to know and I was not happy.

I took off after him. I was faster, but he had the head start so we made it back to the building at practically the same time, Alec maybe one step ahead, but mostly because I had wasted my precious oxygen on yelling at him the entire way back

"Alec Gideon Lightwood! I swear to god if he even brings out the glitter again I am out!" the guilt on Alec's face confirmed all my worst fears, last time he had tried to 'cheer me up' he had enlisted the help of his incredibly loving and well-meaning boyfriend, but said boyfriend was not one for toning it down or subtly, hence the reason last time both my room and myself was covered in glitter. That was 4 months ago and I was still finding glitter in the most random places, the most recent being my Alice in Wonderland novel my mother was so fond of.

"I told him to behave I promise!" Alec still looked scared but I had to take him on his word. I was not so optimistic on the inside though.

I was right. Alec let me go ahead of him, which should have been the first clue, but I didn't pick up on it and upon entering my room I was doused in more glitter than I thought was in existence. I only made it worst as I let my first instinct take course and shook my head to dislodge the glitter, not thinking about how it is the herpes of craft and I had just spread it over my desk as well as my already sparkly friend who didn't show any sign of guilt as he stood in front of me beaming.

I tried to be angry, but there is something so innocent about someone smiling that whole heartedly even after they'd done something so obviously wrong. "Magnus! What the hell?!" that only caused him to grin even wider, he was starting to look like a Cheshire Cat. It was creepy! "What are you smiling at?!" I knew he was already crazy but he wasn't instilling much confidence.

"That's exactly what I said to Biscuit the first time too! Of course she was 8 so it was much more impressive. On both ends." You couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Especially when he spoke about his Biscuit.

It was Alec that answered the question that was in the back of my mind. "The first time?! She did this to you more than once?!" he sounded so sympathetic for the young girl that was subjected to all of Magnus' unique….quirks. And of course Magnus who we were learning had been subjected to them all first. We were both scared for the day we would ever meet the girl.

I wasn't sympathetic though, if I believed Magnus' stories, and I did, she gave as good as she got, and was actually the mastermind behind way to many of his traditions. Mags shared my lack of sympathy. "Of course we did it more than once! This was our tradition! Any time either of us was feeling a bit upset we were subjected to a glitter shower! Always made us feel better!" He actually looked offended at our utter shock and surprise at the fact that someone would enjoy a regular glitter shower.

"I swear to god Magnus, the day I meet this Biscuit I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind for ever introducing you and subsequently us to her beyond crazy traditions!" he didn't even attempt to hold back his laugh.

"Oh Jace, the day you meet my Biscuit will be the day everything you believe changes! Trust me!" his voice went from joking to serious quite quickly, especially after he let out his melancholy sigh. "I wish she was here…..I miss her so much." It always ended this way when his Biscuit was mentioned. I didn't even know her real name, he had only ever referred to her as that.

When he first got here, she was mentioned every day, but as the years went on he mentioned her less and less, of course she was always his explanation for one of his crazy traditions. Safe to say we were all slightly terrified of the girl.

The worst part about this entire experience was…..I actually was feeling a tiny bit better, even with glitter in places on should never have glitter. Magnus could see my internal struggle, he was watching with smiling eyes. "You're welcome! Now come on Izzy is waiting for us! In our room no doubt! Let's go cupcakes!"

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Please please please tell me what you guys think it means so much to me!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	2. The Red

**The Red**

 **Hey Humans! I'm so overwhelmed by your responses and im so happy you guys like the story! So here is chapter two!**

My head hurts. That was the first thing that ran through my mind as I was assaulted by the blinding sun. My headache probably had more to do with the shots Izzy practically forced down my throat….sort of… last night, and less to do with the sun.

I knew I had to get up for my early class, it was one of those extra credit ones, not that I needed any extra but still I should probably go since I haven't been in three days, but it's so freaking boring! Even the teachers don't know why I go sometimes, but fuck it alright I'm up. I slowly climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, praying that the hot water will wake me up.

It does, sort of. I still need to have breakfast with the parents before I can contemplate what I'm going to daydream about in class today. _Shit maybe it is better to just skip._ I was meaning breakfast not class, but I knew mum would track me down and demand an explanation, but the truth was they had been acting weird for the last few days and were yet to explain why. Truth is, I wasn't a fan of the awkward silences mixed with the forced chatter

And it seemed today would be no different. "You have a free period today don't you Jace?" _Only one? Guess I'm going to class today then._ That tone meant mum had probably checked my attendance and was not impressed… _well shit, maybe if they hadn't taught be everything two years in advance we wouldn't have this problem!_

"Umm yeah, first period, why?" it's not like she didn't already know?

"Oh no reason, just wondering." And she went back to her eggs in silence, apparently deciding to drop the topic but I saw the look that passed between her and dad. Something was definitely going on and I was sick of not knowing.

"Ok seriously, are you two going to explain what's going on?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice but I wasn't doing so great. But my father's guilty expression proved I wasn't just being paranoid, my parents were keeping something from me, and by the tight lipped expression my mother was sporting, it was big. _This is not the excitement I meant!_

"Nothing is going on Jace, I just wanted to know what your day was like." If I didn't know her I would say she was perfectly innocent, but I knew her. I also knew she wasn't going to tell me, and dad definitely wouldn't crack with her around.

So I scooped up my last mouthful, put my plate in the dishwasher and left without another word. If I stayed or opened my mouth I would have said something mean, and mum had been acting really weird these last few days, she seemed more….fragile, which was weird because that was never a word I would have used to describe my mother before. Well not lately.

I ended up going to my early class, I even paid attention for a solid half an hour before we were left to silent text book reading… _bloody yawn!_ Whilst the teachers back was turned I pulled out my phone and sent a sneaky text to Kaelie, I might be an honour student and the headmasters son, but there was no need to flaunt the rules.

 **Your room next period? J**

Her reply was instant

 **Was just about to text you! Can't wait baby ;***

The second I saw her reply I regretted texting her. She knew we weren't together, we had both agreed this would just be a hook-up sort of thing, but recently her texts were getting more and more relationshippy and I was not liking it. But she was a good distraction so I left her text unreplied and readied myself for the end of the period.

By second the bell rang I was up and into the hall, it wasn't that I was desperate for her, or needy, rather that I needed to do something and she seemed the easiest option. She was ok with that too.

The halls were filled with students making their way from class to class, but the dorm rooms were in the other direction and I may be big and strong but when the small ones came together they were a force of their own!

Scanning the crowd I caught sight of a mass of bright red curls, they were out of place in this preppy institute, I wanted to wait for the stranger to turn around so I could put a face to the hair and understand how I had not seen them before, my parents would have told me if we were getting a new student.

I was more than happy to stay there waiting but then I caught sight of my mother, and after this morning I was not ready to deal with either the guilt trip, or the awkward silence from her, so I turned and tried to escape.

"Jonathon!" Shit, spotted! But she had called me Jonathon and I knew I couldn't disobey that, I turned to see her staring directly at me. But I made no move to go to her, she knew I was still upset about this morning and I also really wasn't in the mood to talk to her until she explained what was going on, and a crowded hallway was not the place, she wasn't going to talk.

We were locked in a stare-off, neither of us willing to back down, well really she wasn't willing to and I knew it was serious because of her use of my full name, I just couldn't figure out why.

"Jonathon. Jonathon!" the second was a warning, the third was a plea. That was the one that got me, she may be a pain in the ass, but she is my mother, so I made my way over to her. As I made my way I realised something was different, the light that had been missing from her eyes the past week had been reignited. That was the main reason I came towards her, the awkwardness was over, whatever had changed her back I was happy for it. I realised my frustration this morning wasn't at the awkwardness but the haunted look I has seen in my mother's eyes, and knowing there was nothing I could do about it. Now that she was back I didn't even need to know what it was, she was back.

"Yeah mum?" there was absolutely no hint of the earlier frustration in my voice, both mum and I could hear it and I saw her shoulders deflate a tiny but in relief. We were ok.

"This is our newest student, she's from America and doesn't know anyone here, she's here indefinitely so will you please show Clary around? She's already gotten her timetable and map, she just needs a quick rundown of the place." I couldn't believe she had called me over here to play tour guide. She also knew I had a free period. Why me though? She knows I won't take it seriously? This poor girl is going to have a rough start to her boarding school career.

"But mum I've got a free period and me and Alec were going to go down to the fields to practice!" I tried not to sound whiny but I really didn't want to do this! I also hoped she didn't run into Alec later, but I knew she wouldn't approve of the actual activity I had planned for my free period.

"Alec and I! And yes I know you have a free period, that's why I asked you to do this for me." she was not budging, plus she pulled the 'do this for me' card, which was a low blow. She knew I would cave, plus it must have been important to her if she was really forcing this on me. Why she was asking about my timetable this morning suddenly made sense. She had been planning this! _Why though?_

"Seriously Mrs H…" at the sound of her voice I whipped my head around. _Holy fuck!_ I didn't know eyes that green even existed! Or were that defensive! _Holy shit what has this beautiful girl gone through? Wait! Beautiful? I don't call girls beautiful!_ It was like everything I ever knew just fell away, but there was one thing that remained. I would know this girl. That was for certain.

Mum finally broke me out of my trance by using my full name, middle one included, she was definitely not to be messed with right now. She pulled the whole 'no ifs or buts' on me too. She seemed really beyond eager for me to be this girls guide, which was weird considering she knows how bad the tour itself it be. I rolled my eyes at her tone, which was actually my way of saying 'fine' and she knew it, but she still wasn't impressed with my attitude.

"Fine! Let's go Red." It was the only name I could come up with and staring at her fire engine red hair it was obvious to see why. Looking at her I couldn't even recall her name, though I was sure mum had mentioned it before. I didn't wait to see if she followed as I turned and walked away, but the further I got the stronger I felt the pull back to the spot we started at. I turned back to see her still standing rooted in her spot, those eyes boring into my soul. I couldn't look away and I didn't like it, so I planted my arrogant smirk on my face as I waited for her to catch up. I was all ready to make a smartass comment about her short legs trying to keep up with mine but she once again completely disarmed me.

"My name not red, it's Clary, ok Jonathon?" at the mention of my full name I narrowed my eyes, I could see mum smirking off to the side, she obviously found this hilarious. I tried to keep the smile off my own face at her reaction, but that was a lot of sass for such a little girl. But that name Clary, I loved it, I couldn't wait to hear it roll off my tongue.

Fine, Clary, let's go." I had to stop myself from repeating it over and over again, it just sounded so good! _Did my mother just wink at us?!_ My mother never winked, well not when me and a girl were concerned. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder!

Clary finally made her way over to me and we were making a quick escape when mum called me back one last shot of teasing. "Oh and Jonathon? I mean a quick tour, not one of your famous tours that include the lake and the stables, she can see those later with her classes, I expect to see you second period." She shot one last smirk at her use of my full name before she made her own exit and I was left staring at her in confusion. This was totally out of character for her and it was weirding me out!

She second she turned I grabbed Clary's hand without even thinking and pulled her in the direction of the classrooms, but not before I made it clear Jonathon was not my name! I actually hated that name with a passion, but that's probably because I only ever heard it when I was in trouble.

Her hand fit perfectly into mine and I found myself imagining what it would be like to hold her hand forever…not a good thing to think about with the girl you just met! I made an effort to use her own preferred name to try and get her to forget my full name, but it was hard saying it. It just felt to right and I struggled to keep the emotion out of my voice.

We were walking together when all of a sudden she just stopped, her hand stayed in mine so it wasn't me she was hesitating about but something was definitely wrong. I turned to see her in the midst of a freak out and was about to pull out one of my smart ass comments, but something about her made my throat tighten and concern fill my gut. I was getting worried, I tried my best to stay calm as I asked her what was wrong, but her response just confused me even more.

"Mum."

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Magnus warned you everything he knew would change! Ok and also I know Jace might sound like a dick about Kaelie, but don't worry, everything will be explained later haha**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	3. The Tour

**The Tour**

 **Hey Humans! So oh yeah Jace is so already in love with Clary! Even if he doesn't know it yet! I'm having so much fun writing this story! But I'm sorry its taking a bit longer than Wild Clary did, but with this one I have to keep going back over Wild Clary to make sure the scenes match and it makes sense so sorryyyyy**

"Clary? Het c'mon what's wrong?" I gripped her shoulders and tried to softly shake her out of whatever trance she had just found herself in. I don't know how I felt about my front seat to the show of Clary showing her vulnerable side. Well rather I don't think she liked me seeing it. She repeated the same word again. I didn't understand, what about my mum?

I tried to shrug it off with a joke about her middle naming me proving she was my mother, but I don't think that's really what she was aiming for, it was obvious to anyone who saw us together that we were related, and if that didn't convince you the way we both acted definitely would.

She still wasn't moving, so I pulled out the only thing I really knew about her. "Red." That brought some life back into her eyes. Granted it was death stare life, but life was life, and if there was one thing I was good at, it was getting a reaction out of people. But I still felt bad about pulling that card when she was in such a vulnerable state. To be honest she scared me, for reasons I as too scared to admit.

I apologised, but I wasn't really that sorry, at least I got her attention and she was finally back in the now. I asked for an explanation but I already knew I wouldn't get one.

I hadn't even realised how close we had gotten until she jumped back. She stared back into my eyes like she was already saying goodbye, which I was not too excited about, I had only just met her but already I didn't want to let her go. She pulled a classic Jace move and covered the truth with snarkiness and sarcasm. _It seems we have more in common than I thought Red!_

I did as she asked and gave her the tour my mother approved on. The only words that broke the silence was the names of the classrooms we passed. I wanted to go back to the joking atmosphere we had for a solid 30 seconds when her hand was in mine, but I didn't know how. It was obvious she was pre-occupied but I felt it was too soon into our…friendship? To ask her that. So I stuck to what I did know, this school.

I was broken out of my inner thoughts by my name being called. _Shit!_ I recognised that voice, I recognised it enough to know it was pissed too! _Fuck!_ I had completely forgotten about Kaelie. I turned to watch her strut towards us. Even though she didn't take her eyes off me I could see her sizing up the girl beside me. And I didn't like it, I just couldn't explain why.

The second she reached us she starting running her fingers along my chest, I don't know whether she was flirting or staking a claim, one she very much didn't have, but it would be interesting to see Clary's reaction to my being 'taken'

In my defence I threw in the word newbie, just to get a reaction out of Clary, it was well worth it when she tried to glare at me, at least she was still here and not running around inside her head again, that was one place I couldn't chase her. It was at this point I introduced the two. I knew it would be the best show of the day.

I was right, I could see the fury in Kaelie's eyes as Clary refused to shake her hand. I was all good to let Clary handle herself that was until Kaelie practically spat in her face. _Annnd time to go!_ I was all for the sexy wrestling match that would ensue but I couldn't be fucked dealing with Kaelie's whining after she lost, and one look at Clary right now, it was obvious that would be the outcome. This girl had a fire unmatched by anyone I had ever seen. I liked it.

I quickly turned to leave but not before I felt a hand on my shoulder holding me back, I assumed it was Clary, and I was actually disappointed to turn and see it was not Clary, but that quickly changed to arousal when Kaelie planted a kiss on my neck, I was still a guy. And this also meant my plans with her weren't cancelled just post-poned, I couldn't help but smirk at her eagerness.

Only a tiny bit of me was hoping I would see either longing or jealousy overtaking Clary's face. I was only a tiny bit disappointed when that wasn't her reaction, but that was quickly swept away by the cute little giggle she was making. Except I couldn't figure out what she was laughing at.

"What's so funny?" I couldn't help it, I needed to know. Her giggles had turned into full blown laughter which made me have to try and hold back my own. Her laugh was so infectious. _Infectious? Dude what crack have you been smoking?!_

"Your girlfriend is so insecure she has to brand you! Seriously how is that not hilarious?" Remembering the redness of Kaelie's lips before they made contact with my neck I realised I was probably smarting a nice set of lips on my neck and couldn't help but laugh with her, I tried to hold it back so she wouldn't see how easily she affected me, but I had a feeling I wasn't having much luck.

It seemed Kaelie had actually broken down some invisible barrier between us and we were actually talking, I also realised I was yet to let go of her arm, it felt nice, I could feel the warmth seeping into my palm, looking down I caught sight of the piece of paper fluttering absently in her hand, scanning the top I quickly got a look at her room number and decided to steer us in that direction.

As much as I was loving her company it was still scaring me. This wasn't something I was used to feeling and I was not a fan of it at all…I think, it was too hard to think around her. There was one thing I definitely knew about her, but this past half an hour just confirmed it. "So…Clary, it's safe to say you are most definitely a mundane and not just a transfer." That much was beyond obvious, she had way too much life to have been here and me not notice her before.

She had no idea what a mundane was and it was so…refreshing! She seriously was a breath of fresh air, something that would shake things up! Exactly what I needed. Her eyes narrowed at my explanation and I had a feeling I had hit the nail on the head when I assumed she was the result of the typical boarding school threat. And I couldn't help but make her think I thought she was 14 because of her height. She was just too easy to tease, but with hair and eyes like that there was no way she wasn't going to be noticed. Her height just made her human instead of angelic. _Holy fuck wash your brain out with soap you sappy bastard, I am ashamed to share a consciousness with you!_

I couldn't hold back the laughter at her mini rant in response to my assumption of her age, it was actually the best thing I had ever heard. I tried to stop laughing but every time I looked up into her furious face another wave overtook me. Finally when my stomach was aching, I was able to catch my breath and return to a full parallel stance. "This year is going to be so entertaining! No one is going to know what's hit them with you around! Are you always like this?" _God I hope so!_

She tried to play it off but I could see the slight blush tinging her cheeks, it only made her all the more adorable. "Only to those who underestimate me. Where are we?" considering her height and general tininess I assumed that was everyone which meant my wish would be fulfilled, but I also made a mental note to never underestimate her, I had a feeling she had done something big to land herself here and I was slightly terrified.

I wanted to see her smile again so I did the only thing I could think of. I went full old school butler meets gentleman meets idiot ad bowed before her as I pulled out my most English accent. "This my lady, is your room, that concludes the tour, thank you for your time!" I had to resist the urge to kiss her knuckles but I had a feeling that wouldn't go over well.

I worked! I could see the smile she was trying to hide behind her confusion, but it was quickly replaced by a blank state as she replied. "Oh, ok, well thanks…I think. Go have fun with your girlfriend." At the mentioning of Kaelie her lips mashed together in a thin line. Was Clary jealous?

I felt it would only be right to set her straight. "She's not my girlfriend." That was one thing she most definitely was not and never would be. She said something in response but I was distracted by the way her eyes lit up, did that mean she was happy I was single? Was she single? The second I thought it, I couldn't think of anything else. I had to know. "What about you?" I was actually holding my breath for her reply.

"What about me?" well I could list them all but I told mum I would be in class next period and I knew she wouldn't appreciate me skipping out on her…again. So I settled for the most important one, vowing to get the rest out of her at a later time.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Since she seemed to squirm under my full stare I trained it on her and watch at her head nodded and my heart deflated, I couldn't help being annoyed at her answer. I didn't know her and already I wanted her. _Good work mate!_

But! Maybe? "Is he here?" She just shook her head. "Good." I was actually happy, we all knew how well long distance relationships worked. At the realisation of what I just thought I quickly made my retreat actually a little scared of her reaction. And I was actually a little disgusted in myself. _Jace Herondale is not that kind of guy, nor will her ever be!_

But she surprised me. "What does that mean?" she didn't sound angered, just…flustered? Maybe I had a chance after all.

I also knew I couldn't tell what I really wanted to say, so I went for another insinuation. "Haven't you heard? What happens in Idris stays in Idris." I watched the say she bit her lip made my stomach flip. I tried to not be affected by her but it wasn't working.

 _I am so screwed._

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **So yeah next chapter guess who's going to be introduced?!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	4. The Distraction

**The Distraction**

 **Hey Humans! I know its been so long! Oh how I've missed you all! So yeah. Lucky me has just gotten tonsillitis for the fifth time in 12 months! Its so much funnnnnn, yeah nah really not, so I get to go to the specialist and probably have them removed, so yeah that's been my life, which means all I have done is slept and neglected you guys, im sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy. But anyway here is the latest!**

All I wanted to do was turn around and go back to her, but I had my mother waiting and I knew she wouldn't be impressed if I skipped out on her. So I forced myself to keep walking away from her. I made it class with only seconds to spare. For anyone else it would have been a walk of shame with Mrs. Herondale's exasperated stare on them, but for me it was a walk on the red carpet and she knew it. By the time I reached my seat her glare had turned to a smirk.

I took my assigned seat next to Kaelie and prayed that mum would pull out something I haven't already read. I really needed to be distracted right now. If I was left to my own devices I know where my mind would run to.

I was pulled out of my inner thoughts about a certain red head by a hand on my thigh, Kaelie was doing her job perfectly. She was my ultimate distraction.

"You know you still owe me for last period." Her voice was the smallest whisper, only loud enough for me to just hear it with the all other students still talking before mum started her talk for the day.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you." I lowered my voice even further so that she could hear the huskiness as her hand travelled even further up my leg. As far as distractions go she was doing great, as for my self-control? Let's just say I was a little glad when mum called on us to copy notes, and since Kaelie was left handed like me, she needed her hand, but I didn't need my right…..

I started out small, just a light graze on her knee every now and then, almost like accidents. I kept my head down and my pen moving across the page, that way mum couldn't say I wasn't working. Thank god we were towards the back of the classroom!

This time when I replaced my hand in her thigh she let out a little squeak in surprise causing mum to raise her head. I could feel her eyes burning into my skull, when I raised my head to meet her gaze I was hoping I showed a look of confused interest, as in I had no idea what was going on. I must have pulled it off because she only slightly narrowed her eyes before she looked away, but not good enough apparently because in the next second I heard my name being called out.

"Jace, can you come here for a moment please?"

With a little annoyed sigh I removed my hand from Kaelie's thigh, smirked at the sound of disappointment she made in the back of her throat, and made my way to the front of the classroom and my mother. This time I genuinely had the confused look on my face because I honestly had no idea why she was calling me down.

The other students usually thought I cheated most of my classes, they didn't understand how I could know so much when I hardly even went to class, and considering I was the headmasters and a teachers son it made sense, of course I had shut most of them down when they tried to call me out on it but mum was more careful about talking to me during class, she didn't want to give them more to speculate about.

"What's up Mrs H?" she smiled at that, I rarely ever called her mum, usually saving it for when we were in our family quarters.

"I just wanted to see how your tour with Clary went? And I already know you were done copying down the notes." _Why is she so interested in this girl? Why am I for that matter?! How did she know I was done?!_

"The tour went fine, why do you care so much?" I wasn't snarky, I would never be to my mother, but I was curious, she had never had such deep an interest in another student since Magnus came a few years ago, plus she was used to my bluntness. "And how did you know I was done copying?" that I was actually really curious about.

"She's a new student Jace, why wouldn't I care?" to anyone else she would have sounded like she was stating the obvious and was slightly offended, but I knew better than that, I could hear the evasiveness in her voice, even if she couldn't. But it was obvious she wasn't going to tell me. "And please, I'm both your mother and a teacher, and I was a student once too, you pick up on the signs." And just like that she was smiling again, but you could see the melancholy-ness in her voice, meaning she was probably thinking about my late aunty Josy again.

"Haha alright mum, anything else?" calling her mum worked, and she was back in the present.

"Nah that's all, I'll see you around, and if not, at dinner then, we're having meatballs!" her smile was both beautiful and grateful, and I really wanted to give her a quick hug but knew it wouldn't be appropriate in front of the class. So I went back to my seat, but my eyes kept looking up to watch her, I know how she would get when she would think about my aunt and I wanted to be able to be there the second she needed me.

She seemed fine, so I pushed it out of my mind and got back to my distraction. Kaelie seemed to have calmed down while I was gone so I placed my hand back on her thigh, higher this time, so high my pinkie could feel the graze the edge of her very lacy underwear. _Perfect._ From the corner of my eye I saw her suck in a quick breath. Her eyes shot to mine in surprise, I don't know why though, it's not like that hasn't happened before.

I shot her a sideways smirk before I continued my little exploration. It was fun watching her trying to control her breathing and not let anyone know about our little in class adventure. To keep myself distracted, considering we were still in a classroom full of people and one of those were my mother, I starting softly singing Highway To Hell, Kaelie wasn't great at keeping her face straight so before she caught the attention of my mother I stopped and annoyingly went back to my work. There was a tiny part of me that couldn't help but wonder what Clary would be like in this situation. And just like that my distraction was deemed pointless.

"Jace?" Kaelie's breathless moan was almost enough to pull me back, but then I remembered how she had almost gotten us caught, I have no idea why though considering this definitely isn't the first time we've mucked around in class, and she's never been that obvious before!

"We almost got caught." I tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice, hoping that if there was any remaining she would just assume it was at us getting interrupted.

"We've almost gotten caught heaps of times, that's never stopped you before?" she did have a point, but I had a better one.

"The other times it wasn't my mother." Which was very true, I would normally never muck around near mum, but I really needed the distraction.

Thank god the bell rang before she could say anymore, plus it was lunch time and I really wanted food, and maybe a tiny bit of me wanted to see Clary, I knew she had been partnered up with Isabelle and I was secretly hoping that meant she would be sitting with us.

I was the last person to leave the room, I was almost out the door when I saw mum staring out the window, normally she would already be packed up and on her way to lunch with either Dad or the other teachers, probably the others so she could get her fill of the latest gossip. Something was definitely off about her today and I couldn't help but think Clary's arrival had something to do with it, I just couldn't figure out what it could be?

I didn't say anything as I walked over and pulled her under my arm as we looked out the window together. I know she appreciated me being there for her but she wanted to be alone. So didn't stay long, but before I left I gave her a quick squeeze and kiss to reassure her I was here if needed, then I left her alone to her thoughts.

One the way to the dining hall I quickly pulled out my phone and sent dad a quick text.

 ***mum. Classroom E3 –J***

I didn't need to say much, a few years ago after aunt Josy's death dad and I exchanged quite a few of these messages, the amount had lowered considerably over the years but every now and then we would have to send them.

The second I entered the dining hall all I was searching for was her. I didn't even mean to but I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to be disappointed when I couldn't find her, but I was. I perked up though when I reached our table and Izzy wasn't there either.

Sitting down near Simon I was immediately pulled into the conversation thanks to Alec. "…All I know is Jace had to show her around and I was his attempt at an excuse."

"Aww come on Alec, it's not that bad, you had a free period with Magnus, it's not like anyone was going to see you two outside your room." He knew I was joking, obviously but that didn't stop his cheeks turning a bright red as he tried to play off his embarrassment. Of course Magnus was there at the ready to make his boyfriend feel better.

"Ignore him Alec, he's just jealous that the best he can get is Kaelie, and she's nowhere near as fun with her clothes on." I tried to look annoyed but it lasted approximately four seconds and I couldn't help but join in with the hysterical laughter with the boys. Sad thing was how right they were, it seemed I could only really enjoy myself around Kaelie when her clothes are off.

I felt her before I saw her. I don't even know what it was but I felt like I needed to be across the hall, I looked around to see what had caused the shift and I made eye contact with _her._ Her eyes locked with mine and I was finding it hard to look away, it seemed she was too. My knee jerk reaction was to smirk, so I did, causing her to finally break the connection.

She stopped at the table next to Izzy, looking incredibly out of place wondering what to do next. Luckily Izzy stepped in and gave us something to do. "Jace! Schooch!" I could have moved closer to Simon or closer to the edge, I chose the edge knowing that move had the best chance of having Clary sit next to me.

I worked and suddenly she was squished between me and Izzy. I felt like the right side of my body was on fire everywhere we touched, knowing it would annoy her as well as put me back to normal, I smirked at her again. I was only half listening as Izzy introduced her to the group.

"Clary?!"

"Magnus?!"

They knew each other?!

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Once again, Magnus is here bitchessssss wewwwwwwww hahahah**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	5. The Glitter

**The Glitter**

 **Hey Humans! So? Scale of 1-10 how much do you hate me for being away so long? I'm so sorry! It's just well, I sort of discovered Teen Wolf this week (I know, I know, took me long enough!) anyway so yeah I've just started season 5, it has literally taken over every second of my free time and for that I am so sorry, but I've just been fangirling so badly I couldn't look away! But anyway, here is the latest peek into the lives of our favourite fictional characters! Enjoy!**

It was like the whole thing was happening in slow motion, There was no mistake. They knew each other, like really, really knew each other. I couldn't help it. I was jealous as fuck. Magnus knew things about her I would never, ever know. She was up within a second running around the table and into his arms, I couldn't look away as they embraced like they had known each other for years. Which itself was confusing since she was from the other side of the world. _Holy fuck! So is Magnus, I remember his accent when he moved here 6 years ago!_

I couldn't help it. I mean they were like old, old friends, ones with memories and jokes and shit. Against my will my eyes narrowed as I watched them go on about her hair. I don't even know why I was feeling this way. It was stupid. It was only when they stopped talking that I noticed how quiet the hall had gotten. It was like dead silence. But then Magnus did the weird thing with his eyes that makes any inexperienced person look away and suddenly the hall was filled with forced chatter. It was creepy.

They went to sit back down, but the fucker made her sit between him and Alec. I couldn't decide what I preferred. If she sat next to me I got to feel the electric pull for a continued period, but if she sat across from me I got an uninterrupted view of her and could always just flick my eyes over to Alec if she looked my way. Which she had already done at least three times, the blush made my decision for me and I settled my gaze on her as Magnus started his interrogation.

"Jace, if you stare any harder you're going to burn a hole in her. Look away!" I could feel Izzy's harsh whisper in my ear. I could comprehend what she was saying and the truth behind her words, but I couldn't bring myself to shift my gaze. She was just so…Clary!

But my adopted sister's nails cutting a hole into my thigh finally broke me out. "My, my Jace, does someone have a little crush on the new girl?" I'm not one for violence against women, but in that second I was ready to hurt her.

"Jace Herondale does not do crushes, you know that Izzy, this is purely just a…." I was cut off by Alec practically screaming the table down. Thank god too because I actually don't know how I was going to finish that sentence.

"Wait! You're biscuit?! _The_ biscuit?!" _The actual fuck! No fucking way! That's the terror I have spent the last six years learning about and hating?! Actually no that makes sense, she doesn't look like she has one innocent bone in her body._

It was like every mention of her ever was on a continuous loop inside my brain, the glitter, dear god the fucking glitter.

"…and you're the same Clary!" _The same Clary? What the hell does that mean?_ I watched the look that Magnus shot Alec. There was a memory in the back of my brain, it was like it was on the tip of my subconscious. But every time I got close to remembering it, it slipped away.

I was pulled back into the conversation when I heard my name. "…Careful Jace, Clary and I might overtake you and Kaelie as the ultimate power couple." I literally spit the mouthful of water all over the table as I burst out laughing with the rest of them. This is why I loved Magnus, he always said the best things. He was one of the few who could cause such a response in me.

It took me a minute to get myself together before I could respond. "And what about your boyfriend Magnus? I'm sure all Alec wants is to be a part of the power couple, maybe you could turn your duo into a trio?" _And cue the blush._ I love Alec but unfortunately with Magnus around he was almost always guilty by association, especially with me, and he knew it.

It was set back once again by the fireball in front of me. "Oh hush Jace, you're just scared we'll steal your crown, although I don't know if it'll fit any of us considering how big your head is! Well I mean it would have to be to fit that ego but still, hmm maybe we could just wear it together? I'm sure we'd both fit, and of course Alec is welcome to join us if he'd like." Holy shit! I think that was the most I had ever heard her speak in one go, she shot me down so casually! if I wasn't so impressed I would be terrified! I was pretty sure my jaw was on the table but she stunned me at every corner.

I could feel Izzy squealing beside me as she bounced up and down with excitement, going on about how great this year was going to be. I shot a glance at Alec and we made eye contact as we watched each other. I know he was trying to figure out my take on all this. On her, but I was utterly 100% confused by the girl in front of me.

Our contact broke when he looked at her with concern. I followed his gaze as watched as the relaxed girl in front of me tensed up. Magnus was too excited about her to notice, but both Alec and I did. Something was wrong.

"What do you mean she doesn't know? And since when does your dad not care what you do? He flipped his shit when we went and got your ears pierced? But fire engine red hair he's cool with? I don't believe you for a second!" I gathered they must be talking about her mum, but I don't think Magnus was getting the tensing in her shoulders. This was not a safe topic. I could tell already. But Magnus being his overexcited, hyperactive self, continued and just waited for her answer.

"Umm…she died in an accident when I was eleven, I only started dying my hair after, like I said dad was so busy he didn't really mind, since it was keeping me busy." The silence was even more deafening this time. The whole table had gone into shock. Izzy had stopped her bouncing, Simon's jaw was on the table. I watched as Magnus fought to keep himself composed. He covered his mouth to try and keep the apologies and other words from tumbling out. When I couldn't look at him any longer I looked at Alec. He always knew what to do. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clary focus on him too, which meant he was doing it. He was fixing it in his own little way. That was why he was my best friend. Whilst the rest of us were sitting here with our mouths open, he was there helping her.

Then I looked at her. She didn't look frightened or scared, she just looked awkward. Obviously this was not something that was mentioned often around her. Luckily we were saved by the servers bringing our lunch. I waited for the conversation to resume. For Izzy to tell us all about her day and how the teachers are out to get her. But she didn't say anything. She, like the rest of the table just sat silently staring at their food.

So me being me, finally voiced the thing that had been bugging me since I found out she was Biscuit. "So Clary, you're the reason I have to deal with sparkles and glitter all over my room everyday huh?" there was no way I was ever getting rid of that herpes. Plus there was also no way that would be the last time that ever happened to me, and since Clary was now here, it was gonna happen again.

The second I spoke I saw the tension leave her shoulders. The small little grateful smile that made its wat onto her face as we made eye contact. The spark that distance and tragedy had dampened, was suddenly reignited, if only for a few seconds. It was there, stronger than ever. The sound of Magnus's shaky laugh brought everyone, including both Clary and I, back to the present. Finally the mood of the table was back to normal.

"What did I do? I just got here?" she tried to sound all sweet and innocent but I don't think she knew just how much Magnus had told us about her over the years, well not her exactly, but her various actions.

"Oh so 'Feel Good Glitter Bombs' or whatever the feck you call them weren't your idea?" I wish I had a recorder so I could re-watch her jaw dropping, then the hysterical laughter that followed. It was magical and hilarious in itself. Everyone else just giggled as they watched our interaction.

"Feel Good Glitter Bomb? Oh! You mean our glitter showers? Oh yeah they were the best! I can't believe Magnus gave you one in your room though, that's so good! Glad to see you've been keeping the traditions alive Mags!" you could see the carefree peaceful girl looking out through the hardened exterior she had put up for….I don't even know how long. This tiny glimpse into Clary was….nice.

"Seriously…why?!" It was Simon who spoke up and asked the question that was in the forefront of all of our minds, he only sounded curious not confused and only a tiny bit freaked out like I was.

Clary and Magnus both just stared a look before they burst into laughter, it seemed they were going to tell us the story but every time they tried, they barely got two words out before they burst into laughter again. "Ok, ok, ok, well umm so in year four, some genius thought it would be a good idea to put Biscuit and I in the same art class, I know I know, idiots! Well obviously we sat together, and obviously we got up to a great deal of mischief…"

Clary took over the retelling then. "…unfortunately nine year old us weren't very subtle, so of course we got caught, which meant we then got in trouble, and as you all must know by now…" she shot a quick look at Magnus for clarification to continue, which he gave. _What's going on?!_ "…Magnus's dad is not as forgiving as my parents were, so whilst I lost 'Funday' privileges for that week, don't ask, he lost a lot more. Including contact with me for what we considered was way too long. So one afternoon I snuck into his house, and hid in his bedroom. When he opened the door I threw him a glitter shower, he freaked out, I laughed, and a tradition was made."

I can't believe she got through that entire story with a straight face, still managing to make herself sound innocent in it all!

"Oh my god tell us more!" Izzy was giddy again, bouncing up and down. Clary shot me an amused yet questioning look, asking if this was an everyday occurrence, I just replied with a knowing smile, telling her unfortunately, that yes, it was a natural normal thing.

"Biscuit is actually just trying to avoid her embarrassment, the tradition didn't really start until her birthday 7 months later! Jon may have gotten a little excited and knocked her into the pool. Of course I haven't told Clary this yet, but that was umm…yeah that wasn't an accident. That was your present!" he dodged her punch perfectly before continuing. "So I pulled sad Clary to the side, gave her a hug, distracted her from getting dried with her present, and when she opened it…BAM glitter bomb! And that is how our tradition started!"

He dodged the next punch too, but the third, fourth, and fifth all met their mark. The group fell into easy conversation after that. We just talked, everyone was so animated. Even I joined in more than I had been lately, which of course, Alec noticed, but for now he kept his observations to himself.

All in all, this was a great day.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **I legit love the glitter shower story so much! So as you guys can see this one will have a lot of mirror scenes matching up with Wild Clary, just told from Jace's point of view, but I will be adding in bits that got skipped over in Wild Clary, like when there are week long gaps in her story cause nothing 'interesting' for her happened, but Jace is going through his own problems, his family is going through stuff too, so get excited! I also can't wait to expand on the things I just glossed over in Wild Clary!**

 **Anything you guys really want to know about, that either hasn't been expanded yet, or you would just love to see happen, let me know!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	6. The Teasing

**The Teasing**

 **Hey Humans! So guess who is no longer dying from tonsillitis? But the second I got over that I got a 56 hour bug so winning! And yes I meant 56 hour cause my body hates me! anyway! Thankyou guys for being so sweet and amazing and patient and I love you all!**

My good day lasted all through lunch and around 48 seconds into fifth period. I was bored again already, and all the teacher had done was place my geography textbook in front of me. I dropped my head in boredom and instead chose to focus of the view from the third story window. I had to admit, for a boarding school in the middle of nowhere, I lived in a pretty great place.

It was whilst I was admiring the view that I noticed someone walking around outside. The golden halo that accompanied my mother wherever she went was beyond obvious. Something was wrong. I just had this feeling in my gut.

I abruptly stood, almost knocking my chair over in the process, I was met with an annoyed glare from Mr Blackthorn, but the look on my face must have stopped him from commenting as he watched me run from the classroom, the last thing I saw as I ran out the door was him heading towards the windows. I didn't wait. I was on the ground floor within a minute and on the front steps in the next.

There was my mother, she was still beautiful and graceful, but she was missing something, something that only went missing when she thought about my Aunt Josy. She looked up as she heard my arrival, there was a warm smile, one she always had just for me, but her eyes were glassy. She had been crying.

"Hey ma, you ok?" it was a dumb opening line, but it was all I had. She just watched me as I came closer.

"Hey baby, yeah I'm ok, just thinking…." She let her sentence trail off, not wanting to tell me, but that was how I knew.

"Will you do me a favour?" I watched her eyes narrow as she ran through the possibilities of what I could want, knowing me it wouldn't be something she was meant to allow, as a teacher or a mother, and we both knew it.

The spark in her eyes was slowly being relit, it was crazy how already she was reminding me of the girl I had only seen twice before, and yet, they both showed such similar emotions, it was creepy. "What do you want?..." she was scared to ask, but I could hear the curiosity. She was dying to know what I could possibly want.

While I let her stew over what I could be asking her to do for me, I led her over to one of the benches around the corner, in the garden. As we sat down I pulled her close and wrapped my arm around her, she might have been the parent and the adult, but I was still bigger. "Tell me about her." I wasn't demanding or pleading, I just wanted her to talk, I wanted her to let it out.

Her head whipped around and her eyes met mine in shock. It was like she was still trying to figure out what I meant, or more importantly who I meant, I thought it was obvious, but I continued anyway. "Aunt Josy, tell me about her." It was then I was met with my mother's amazing smile, the one that my dad had told me made him fall in love with her. It overtook her entire face, and a dazzling light just glowed. It was beautiful.

"What do you want to know?" she was so excited, I could hear it in her voice, I had a feeling it had been a while since she was last discussed.

"I don't know, anything, just tell me about her, about what you guys were like." I couldn't help it, I was as enthusiastic as her, I know she was a huge part of my mother's life, I wanted to know her too, I also never wanted my mum to stop smiling.

With a content sigh mum rested her head against my shoulder, and told me her story. "I met her when I was fifteen…"

 _The young blonde was terrified of her new school, there were people everywhere, rushing around like the world was stop if they didn't get to where they were going. But there was one girl who just didn't seem to care like the others._

 _There she was standing in the middle of the lawn just staring up, the young blonde raised her own head, looking at the sky, trying to see what could have drawn the other girls attention, but there was nothing there, just clouds, nothing exciting. And yet looking back at the red head, it seemed the sky held the answers to everything._

 _The ringing of the bell shook the blonde out of her musings and she quickly made her way to her first class, Art. The classroom had been marked out on the map given to her by the very nice office lady just a few minutes ago._

 _Reaching the classroom she didn't know where to sit. Were there assigned seats? Would she get yelled at like they always did in the movies? Would the teacher embarrass her by making her stand in front of the class and tell them her entire story? Would he be mean? Would he be nice? The possibilities were endless! Luckily, since she took so long trying to figure out what to do, the decision had been made for her. There was only one empty desk left, since she had taken so long. So she made her way there wondering about the empty seat beside her._

 _Class started quickly and she was already on her first assignment. 'Paint something that intrigues you.' She hated it instantly. It was just too broad a topic! Bloody hell! The grass intrigued her if the sun hit it right! But she doubted he would appreciate her handing in a purely green canvas, so she got to thinking._

 _By the time she had made up her mind the class was already in full swing, there was music playing, and laughter, along with a few shrieks as paint splattered around the room._

 _It was when she was half way through her own painting that the chair beside her was filled. It was the girl from the lawn. She didn't say anything as she sat down. She just looked over and stared at the other girls painting._

 _Slowly pulling the earphones from her eyes she met the other girls gaze. Vivid green to molten gold. The redhead was the first to break the silence. "What's todays assignment?" it was a simple question, thank god, one that was easy to answer, even for the new girl._

" _Paint something that intrigues you."_

" _And you went with….the sky?" she didn't sound judgemental, just curious._

" _Yeah, is that bad?" she was so scared about being judged, but this girl seemed nice._

" _No, not at all, just interesting. I'm Jocelyn by the way, but my friends call me Josy."_

" _I'm Celine, hey." And just like that, which a little bit of paint and a smile, a friendship was made._

"…I eventually told her why I chose the sky, but that was like months later, she just laughed and told me she knew, she had seen me watching her when I got there this morning, but she said I was the only one to ever look up as well. She said she knew we would be friends. And she was right."

"She sounds amazing mum."

"Yeah, she was, I just wish you had known her better, you would have loved her." I heard her sniff as she sat back up properly, her eyes trained on the trees.

"Yeah me too. But it's ok, I already do, and I've got you to tell me all about her, again and again and again." That brought a smile to her face. This one wasn't as bright as the one before, but it was no less beautiful.

"Yeah, always, wait! Why aren't you in class?!" And there she was! My overprotective mumma bear teacher was back!

"Well….I was in class, promise, but then I saw you, and you're way more important than geography anyway….so…yeah…don't worry I'm on my way back!" but neither of us had moved, instead mum just burst into laughter.

"Dear god Jace, you really are my child!" it was as we were both laughing that we saw a blur of red rushing through the garden. I instantly knew who it wasAndnd by the way mum's eyes followed her, so did she.

"What is it about her?" I wasn't until mum answered me that I realised I had spoken out loud.

"She's special Jace. She will change the way you see the world. Just be patient with her." Dragging my eyes away from the last spot I saw her, I looked back at my mother.

This woman sitting next to me was by far the strongest woman I had ever known. It was in that second I could see every reason my father had fallen for her. Like it was written in a neat dot point list right in front of me. "How do you know?" I sounded like a four year old trying to understand why the sun went down at night.

"Trust me kiddo. A girl like that doesn't come along too often. Don't screw it up now."

"You're acting like we're engaged mumma! It's her first day and she doesn't even like me! In fact I'm pretty sure she's going out of her way to avoid me."

She didn't reply. She just sat there smiling at me as I just made a fool of myself. Repeatedly. I just wasn't shutting up. It was embarrassing.

"My, my, does my little Jacey Poo have a crush? You know I was just joking. But it seems I've hit a nerve huh?"

I slowly but surely slid away from her until I was at the opposite end of the bench. "You suck you know that." I tried to keep my face straight as the woman who I thought was perfect, turned out to be a demon. Sent here just to destroy me, laughed her ass off. "No seriously. Like you suck so bad right now. You have no idea!" but I couldn't keep the laughter in as together we nearly fell off the bench.

"Alright, alright, you definitely need to get back to class…" She cut me off before I could mention my little red head. "…Don't even think about it, I will go check on her. Go."

With a resigned sigh I stood to leave. I made it three steps before she spoke again. "Jace? I'm right though, just be patient."

The entire way back to class, and obviously the rest of my class thinking about the two most important women in my life. It only completely 100% terrified me how fast that bloody red head had overtaken my entire life with only a few conversations.

But she had. I already knew now that even if we never spoke again and she disappeared from my life this very moment, that she would never leave my mind. She was every cliché about girls rolled into one confoundingly amazing girl.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Oh my god I just love cute mother child relationships! As you can probs tell I have a very close relationship with my mum so I love exploring that relationship haha**

 **Anyway please let me know what you guys think and if there is anything you want me to explain this story that you were wondering about from Wild Clary or anything you want explored in more detail!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	7. The Bombshell

**The Bombshell**

 **Hey Humans! Guys! For the past two weeks I've been working in the hospital for placement and I took blood! Like holy shit! Anyway I know you all hate me and I'm sorry! But here it is! I looovvveee you guys!**

Walking out of class I was immediately confronted by Kaelie, I could tell by the sour look on her face that the conversation she was wanting to have was not one I wanted to be involved in. But she has been good to me, she always listened to what I had to say, and I had done the same for her. I couldn't just abandon her now that Clary was here, it wouldn't be fair.

"Jace! Where have you been? I saw you rush outside last class, and don't even try to hide it, I saw that little red head rush out too. So what? Are you together now? Is that the real reason you stopped in class this morning?" I was right. This was not a conversation I was wanting to have, and yet here I was. But I could hear the fear and sadness behind her screeching, that was the only reason I was standing here listening to her.

"No, to all of the above. Just no. You already know why I stopped before, not try to make it out to be anything more than what it was." I was trying to keep my cool, but she was getting on my nerves.

"Then where were you?!" the fear and sadness was gone, and her screeching had been turned up full ball. It was not pleasant at all, and others were starting to notice.

"It doesn't matter where I was, it has nothing to do with you." I was forcing the words out past my teeth, clenching my jar so I wasn't spitting the words at her.

"Bullshit, tell me where you were! You were with her weren't you! Just tell me the truth!"

"I wasn't! I was with mum! Now leave it alone!" I didn't wait for her reply as I stormed off. Not only was I worrying about my mother, I now had Kaelie to add to my list, this great day was just going downhill fast.

The rest of my classes flew by, mainly because of how distracted I was and before I knew it, it was dinner time, a time, that unlike most teenage boys, I actually really enjoy. I love my family and the fun we always have together.

Walking into our wing I was overcome with the smell of meatballs and my grandma's secret sauce wafting from the kitchen. As long as I can remember, this is what happiness had smelt like.

Peering into the kitchen I could see mum standing at the stove stirring the pasta. I quickly thought of my revenge, to get her back for her comments this afternoon. Sneaking up behind her I quickly jabbed my fingers into her ribcage, causing her to let out a yelp as she jumped. Effectively splashing both her and me with the water from the pot. "Smells good mumma." I dodged her half-hearted hit as I returned the way I came. "How long?"

She was still smirking as I rounded the corner. "Around fifteen minutes, so yes you have time for a shower!"

I didn't need to be told twice. My shower didn't take long and before I knew it I was back at the table with dad as mum walked in with dinner, it smelt even better now that it was cooked. "Imogen Herondale may have been a hard ass lawyer, but the woman knew how to cook!"

"The law and food, mums two specialties. Alright Jace, tonight you start, two things." Both of them were looking at me expectantly. As much as I cringed at these little embarrassing family traditions, I sort of also completely loved them.

"Umm, I'm grateful for…new friendships and you guys."

I saw the look mum and dad exchanged, they both looked delighted yet confused. I felt the need to explain myself "Well the new girl, Clary, she lost her mum a few years ago and it sounds like she isn't close with her dad, and then hearing you talk about Aunt Josy, I don't know it just made me think about you guys, and how grateful I am for everything you guys do and stuff and stop looking at me like that!"

Mum held a look of absolute adoration and shock, dads looked similar but he was hiding it a bit better.

The table was silent for a moment. I was actually a little embarrassed for my confession, I felt like a thirteen year old girl. But then dad cleared his throat. "Well uh, that was just beautiful son. I'll be writing that in my diary tonight." And just like that the emotional tension was broken as the table burst into laughter and both mum and I threw our napkin at him. Even though he was making light of the situation, I saw his wink as we mucked around. My embarrassment was gone, and once again I was grateful for my parents.

Dinner went quickly and I was on my way back to my room when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Pulling it out I didn't know whether I was happy or annoyed.

 ***I'm sorry baby, I'm gonna make it up to you, right now. Meet me at the front door ;***

I decided to just go with it. I quickly ran in and grabbed both my hoodie and my jumper as I made a quick U-turn and met her just inside the front door. She was leaning against it wearing clothes that were definitely not made for night time Idris. Hence the reason for my two jackets.

I didn't want to do any talking and I didn't want her to bring up her little spat this afternoon, so instead I just kissed her. It didn't take long for her to respond and within seconds we had turned into a low-core porno, but I knew if we continued here, it would get way too out of hand and these corridors were never empty for long.

So with a final kiss I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the school and into the yards. "So? Where are we going?" I realised that once we were outside, that I wasn't actually sure where I was leading her to.

"Somewhere we won't be heard or interrupted, lead the way sweets." I had the perfect place, the lake. It would be nice, somewhere no one would go, and somewhere no one would hear. But I had never brought another person there, well besides Alec. I wasn't all that sure I wanted to have this particular memory associated with that place. But there was nowhere else to go that I could guarantee us being fully alone. So I persevered and started steering her towards my sanctuary.

It was half way there that I realised this was the last thing I wanted. Not the sex, which I would definitely be happy with, but with Kaelie…I didn't want that there. But I knew I was too far committed now, there was nowhere else to go. The lake was the only thing down here besides bush. And there was no way I was taking her there. I may be an asshole, but I even I know what a dick move that would be, even Kaelie deserves more than that.

I was trying to figure out what I could do to save myself when my salvation appeared in a flash of red. _Of course she's here why wouldn't she be? It's not like this is a secret location no one knows about, it's also a solid trek through the woods and if you don't know the path, you're not going to find it…. how the fuck did she get here?_

My stealth entrance was interrupted by the crunch of a stick under Kaelie's boot. I just ignored her, she took up my every thought. "Clary?! What the hell are you doing down here? How did you even find this place?" my concern was increased ten-fold by the weird tapping coming from over near her.

I could feel Kaelie tugging on my sleeve, trying to get me to continue on our little adventure, but it was too late, I was already 110% completely distracted. "Jace, c'mon lets go. She obviously wants to be alone just leave her there!" I couldn't help but sigh, but I wasn't budging, no matter how much she push and pulled. I couldn't leave Clary here alone.

Shrugging out of her embrace I made my way over to her. "Clary? Are you ok?" She still hadn't answered me. It was obvious something was wrong. I just didn't know what it could be? _Is she homesick? She has only been here 8 hours though? Did her and her boyfriend have a fight?_

"Jace!" she put on her shrill tone, normally that would evoke a reaction from me, but I was too far gone already. "You know what? I don't need this! I'll see you back at the building when you're ready to apologise! And trust me you will!"

I barely even heard her as I watched Clary. I couldn't take it anymore. With a few steps I was beside her. Taking a seat I made it so we were the same height. The first thing I noticed was that the tapping wasn't coming from near her, but instead her. Her teeth were chattering so loudly it was all I could concentrate on for a second. Then my brain finally caught up and I realised, she was only wearing a thin tee, no wonder she was shivering. "Jesus Clary you're freezing!

I wrapped my arms around her trying to spread some warmth, my hand vainly attempted to create some friction against her arm. "So are you going to explain to me why you're out here flirting with hyperthermia? Should I be jealous?" I tried to sound concerned but I couldn't help but add in the last part.

"I-I just needed to t-think, I don't know h-how I ended up here. I j-just did." Her response seemed so normal, I would have been fine to accept it if she wasn't freezing to death, well actually she was warming up now, but I definitely wanted to get her inside as quickly as possible.

"Well how about next time you choose to do your thinking you bring a warmer jacket, you're acting like you've never been outside here at night?" Did she not understand how cold it got here? Or was she just crazy?

Her snappy response made me laugh. "Well I h-haven't been here at n-night! This is my first n-night here isn't it!" I was beginning to associate pure sassiness with her.

Alright, good to know cold Clary is a sassy Clary. C'mon let's get you somewhere warm, then you can tell me all about what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." I stood up getting ready to pull her up with me. The second I left her side I felt the zapping of electricity between us, begging to be reconnected.

She actually put her hand in mine. I was fully expecting to be met with a huff as she got herself up, followed by some smart ass remark about how I was just being an idiot or something. The second we touched that spark relit. Pushing my luck I wrapped my arm back around her as I lead her back to the house.

I was fully prepared to give her my jacket, even if I hadn't brought the spare for Kaelie, but she seemed to be doing fine with my arm around her, and to be honest, I much preferred this. I waited as long as I could, but I couldn't hold back my questions any longer. "Seriously how did you even find the lake? Newbies are definitely not meant to know about it, let alone be able to find it, on their own, on their first day!" Heck, even half of the seniors had no idea about it.

"Is that judgement I hear?" She made me laugh with every sentence. It was so refreshing!

"Pride!"

She tried to hide her little smile by looking at her feet, but I still saw it. "I don't know how I found it, I don't even remember walking there. I was in a daze I guess. I stopped looked around, and there it was so I sat down." Her explanation seemed so mundane, it was adorable.

"And what made you decide on a nightly stroll? Meeting your boyfriend in the bushes? And just as she tried to hide her smile, I tried to hide my cringe at the word _boyfriend_. It wasn't this healthy to be this obsessed already….

She looked up at me, confusion written across her face. "I came out here after lunch, what time is it anyway?"

Oh so only what? Seven hours? "A little after 8, you've been out here all this time?" that means she's been here since mum talked to her? What did they talk about to make her go all the way out there?!

"Uhuh. I needed to think." Of course her answer raised more questions than it answered…

Quicker than I wanted, we came to a stop on the steps of the front door. She still hadn't taken her gaze off her shoes, but her tone suggested nothing but sadness. I also really really wanted to look into her gorgeous green eyes again. They were addictive.

So, being fully prepared to be slapped, I put my thumb to her chin and raised her face, bringing her eyes locked with mine. The second we were eye to eye I lost all inhibitions.

All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and kiss her, I actually had to physically fight the urge to tilt my head even closer to hers. I couldn't, not when she was this upset. For a second it looked like she was going the same thing. Then something happened. Her eyes lost that sparkle. I could actually see the emerald hardening as she took a step back. "Jace, I need to ask you something. Something important."

 _Nothing good ever comes from that sentence…_

"Clary, you can always ask me anything." I was actually terrified.

"Do you know me?" …and now I was confused. _What?!_

"Umm, yes, we're friends aren't we?" that was a good answer right?

"No, no, no, I don't mean like that!" Well at least I can get a laugh… "Did you recognise me when you saw me this morning?" _Yeah nah, I got nothing…_

"As in when I met you?" _Yep, still nothing. Once again more questions than answers._ "No haha, why? Should I? What are you? Some kind of movie star? International spy?"

"Ok, next question." _No, no, no, you can't just move on from a question like that!_

"Clary, seriously what's going on?"

"Your mum."

 _Oh yeah, perfect sense made there._ "My mum is going on? C'mon red that's a lame comeback and you know it!" I was trying not to laugh when she was obviously so serious, but she was making absolutely no sense and its common knowledge that I was not good in tense confusing situations. Exhibit A would be my mother…

"Jace…do you know a lady called Jocelyn?" I didn't miss the way she flinched when she said that name. She was obviously someone important to her, or she was…

I figured since I wasn't getting any answers, one of us should. Plus I really wanted to make that haunted look go away. "Umm, I don't think so?" I was running everyone I'd ever met through my mind, but I couldn't recall anyone even close to that? Well actually that was a lie. "I had an aunty Jocy when I was younger but she moved away, but she died a few years ago, why do you ask?" _Jocy is like Jocelyn right? Does that count?_

The second the words left my mouth she clammed up even more, if that was even possible? All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms, but she was backing up more and more by the second. "No reason, I have to go, goodnight Jace." She turned to leave but I couldn't let her go, not like that.

"No Clary wait! Tell me what's going on! Please I want to help you!" _There's nothing I want more!_ But I didn't tell her that part.

She finally turned back around, but what I saw made my stomach clench in fear, there was no mistaking the tear streaks running down her cheeks. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there.

"You really want to help me?"

I had a feeling I would regret it, but I told her the truth anyway. "Of course I do Clary, I don't know what it is about you, but there's something." Alright good work Jace…real manly!

"I want to go."

Well that I can help. It's not like I've never snuck out before, in fact, it was dad who showed me one of the passages! "Go where? Like out?" too easy!

"No. I want to leave. I want you to help me get expelled."

 _Fuck my actual life!_

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Lol was gonna ask what you guys think is going to happen, then I realised that you already know hahaha, but also wanted to let you know I've got some inspiration for Wild Clary 2!**

 **If you want a little synopsis you gotta help me name it! It can't be called Wild Clary 2, and I already used the name Wild Jace, so bring on the ideas in your reviews and the winner will not only have the book named after them, but they will get a little back-stage pass! You gotta properly review too tho!**

 **Bring on the names!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	8. The Epiphany

**The Epiphany**

 **Hey Humans! Guess what! It's time for the epiphany! Hmm I wonder what could be realised tonight? Read on to find out!**

I just stood there. Long after she had slammed the door behind her and disappeared into the building. I just couldn't comprehend what had happened, one minute we were nearly about to kiss and the next minute she was running away...and I just stood there. That was how Alec found me, just standing there. I had nothing.

"Jace, mate. C'mon lets go inside." He grabbed me by the arm and led me inside. We didn't stop inside the door, he only let go of my arm once we were securely in his room, and I was confronted with Sparkles himself.

"Well finally! I saw you and Clary walk up the drive twenty minutes ago! I need details baby! Details!" He was bouncing around like a six year old on a sugar high, although to me he was always like that, and the unfazed expression Alec was sporting just confirmed my thoughts.

"There's nothing to tell Mags! I went out with Kaelie, ran into Clary, and walked her back to the building. End of story." I went to sit down but was tugged back up by Magnus' tight grip on my upper arm.

"So you went for a walk with Kaelie?" His eyes were narrowing at an alarming rate.

"Yep."

"And ran into Clary?"

"Yep."

"And you guys just walked back to the building?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"And nothing…" I don't know why I didn't want to tell them about Clary's request. I just didn't want to share it.

"Bull! What happened to Kaelie?! What was Clary doing out there in the first place?! What did you guys talk about?! What took so long?!" In his haste to find answers he had let go of my arm. So I just sat back and let him walk and rant and question while I just watched. Eventually Alec joined me, and together we counted his laps.

Eventually we gave up. It was half way through Anakin's pod race that he finally seemed to realise what was going on. So like the good little friend and boyfriend we are, we paused our movie and gave our glitter ball our full attention.

"Jace? Do you like Clary?" His voice had taken on a quality I didn't hear too often. One that was understanding and sorry all at the same time. I hate that voice. It brings up memories I would rather leave forgotten. But here it is, and I know he's serious.

It takes me a minute to respond. I need to figure out how I feel before I attempt to put it into words, but…I've got nothing. "I…well…just…I don't know."

Great. Now they're both staring at me like my dog, goldfish and cat died all at once. They don't say anything, which means they're waiting for me to elaborate, but I don't know how to. "She's just different, she never reacts how I expect her to. She's like…like…like the first breath on winter morning. You when you've been inside all night and it's all warm and cosy and great, but then you step outside and the crisp cold air hits your face, then you breathe it in and you finally realise how stuffy and overheated inside is?" they're both just staring. "Like you don't know what you're missing until it's there? I…fuck…I think it's her…"

The room is dead silent, I swear if there were crickets here, their chirping would be overpowering. Alec is the first to break the silence I created when I finished my explanation. "Jace, you do know what you're describing right?" When I don't answer he continues. "You don't just like her, you love her."

I go to argue, a million rebuttals run through my mind, my mouth opens and closes. Everything I could say I just…can't. I physically cannot form the words. Once again Alec proves that he seems to know me better than I know myself, he doesn't brag, or laugh, he just pats my back and presses play on the movie.

I can see him and Magnus conversing in my peripheral vision, I think Alec is trying to stop him from doing something, and since he's not speaking out loud I can only assume it's about me. Oh goody.

After five minutes I can't take it anymore, with no regard to social protocol I get up and leave. I can't be there right now. I practically run all the way back to my room. Not stopping until I'm leaning against the inside of my door. At first I think my shortness of breath is from my sprint, but when I still can't get it under control after a few minutes I realise that my short run is not the problem, my recent epiphany is…

Oh I am so fucked!

I wake after the most restless sleep I can remember having. It took longer than necessary to get my breathing under control. The worst part was that the only way I was able to get it under control was by thinking about the original source of it all. Ironic isn't it…

For the first time since I remember, I wake up after 9am and even after that I just lay there. For a few precious seconds I forget about yesterday. But then like a high speed movie montage it all comes flashing back to me.

Meeting her.

Showing her around school.

Lunch

Finding her at the lake.

Walking her back to the building.

Almost kissing her.

Alec telling me I love her.

Annnnndddd that was the last tourist attraction on memory lane. I quickly shut down any thoughts as I readied myself to go for a run. That was my only escape, from both the building and the sneaky little fireball that has wormed her way into my heart. I run for hours finally relieving all of the tension that has been mounting over the last 12 hours. It's well past lunch when I arrive back at the institute doors, finally feeling normal again.

Turning down the blaring music that has not allowed me to think for the past three hours, I check my phone to find the reason for the buzzing.

 ***Blondie get your butt here now! M***

After last night, he's sure to know I would need some space, and even if he didn't know, Alec would have so it must be something important, but I have my doubts. Still. With a shrug I make my way there.

Opening the door I'm actually shocked by the sight in front of me, Magnus is standing near the door watching Clary and Alec play a game of popcorn tennis. And they're actually amazing at it! Well Alec should be, I taught him most of his skills! I went to stand by Magnus as we watched the game. She must have been getting close to whatever goal they set because I could feel Magnus getting excited beside me. "Jeez Mags, what is going on?" Even as I spoke I didn't take my eyes off her, even though she had haunted my dreams all night, I hadn't done her justice.

"Just watch."

"This is why you called me here? To watch some popcorn tennis?" Seriously this is why?!

"No, _She_ is why I called you here, the popcorn tennis is just a little extra, it seems she's gotten much more coordinated since I've seen her." I give him a look at his little emphasis on her, but we both know this is where I'd rather be.

As we move to get comfy whilst they continue their match, I see Clary flinch, causing the kernel to hit her teeth and ricochet off onto her chest. And she is not happy. "VICTORY!" Alec bounces off the lounge and straight into me before he rebounds and does the dorkiest version of a victory dance that I have ever seen. The best part is that I don't think Magnus has ever seen Alec this hyped before, his reaction is the best. Of course it doesn't take long for him to get over it and dispute Alec's affirmation.

"NO WAY! SHE GOT 35! SHE HIT YOUR RECORD!"

"Yes but she didn't beat it! I win!"

"No way! That's not how it works!"

I can't look away from the most adorable lover's tiff I have ever seen, but then I remember who else is in the room and quickly shift my gaze to her. Once I start looking, I can't look away. Of course she knows I'm watching her, I can tell by the stiff set of her jaw and the way her eyes are staring down the TV. "Careful Red, you're gonna burn a hole through that TV" her jaw got even stiffer as I sat down next to her. Right next to her. Partly because I wanted to see what her reaction would be, but mostly, I was an addict and needed to be close to her. She still hadn't answered me, so I tried again. "You really hate the movie that much?" a quick check revealed it was Love Actually, mums favourite movie. Coincidence much.

"You made me lose." That was all I got from her, she was really trying her hardest to not look at me, and it was adorable.

"I'm sure it wasn't my fault you lost, what were you even playing? Alec has never been that energetic! What did you do to him?" mentioning Alec finally produced a smile from her as together we watched the tiff that had turned physical, they were on the floor rolling around like the idiots they are, it was hilarious.

"We had a bet, I was winning, you distracted me, and I lost." I couldn't hold back my own smile at that. I distract her? She's distracted by me. I was feeling pretty good about myself.

"I distracted you? What was it?" the electricity I can't get rid of when I'm around you? The string I feel tugging me towards you all the time? "My stunning physique? My luscious golden hair? The aura of my Jaceness?" all of those options sounded way less embarrassing than what was running through my head.

"Your big head, I was blinded by your ego." I couldn't believe that was what she came up with! Actually it was the most perfect response I could have gotten, she challenged me in every way possible. I was about to reply when we were pulled into the fight in front of us by cry of help from our best friends.

Of course we both dived right in, Magnus went down quite quickly, mostly because he was not one to fight when he had nothing to gain, and mostly we just watched Clary and Alec go for it. I was pulled back into the second fight in front of us, Whilst Magnus provided shouts of encouragement Alec was calling for my help once again. There was no way he was going to be able to fight Clary, not only was she a girl but she was a tiny girl, although Magnus had that glint in his eye that was telling me she was tougher than she looked. It was probably true.

I took a second to come up with a plan on how I was going to extricate her from Alec, with her feistiness and deceiving size I decided to go with what I knew, standing behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist, I had only just realised it was bare as the electricity threatened to pull me under, she still wasn't giving up, she was holding on tight. So I did the only thing I could think of, since she was so tiny even with my arms wrapped around her I was able to get my fingers on her ribs, I started a little dance with them getting more intense the longer she held on. With a gasp she finally realised Alec and was left to deal with my little assault.

I didn't stop until she was gasping for breath, the smile on her face was just too enchanting, letting her go I quickly ruled Alec and I the winners before she had any breath to object with, and she knew exactly what I was doing. It was Magnus who cried for a rematch.

I sent him a silent challenge wondering what he could come up with. Of course I voiced it as well adding only a tiny little insulting challenge by calling him Sparkles, he still hadn't elaborated as to why he stuck me and Clary together today, this was his punishment as I had high doubts as to what bet he could try and think of to beat me and Alec.

He was looking at Clary with a glint I knew meant this experience was going to be painful, suddenly I was actually a little bit scared. "How about a simple game of chicken?" da fuck is that?!

"Magnus, No." I narrowed my eyes at Clary's threatening tone. Yep chicken was definitely something bad and I was actually a little scared of what Magnus must be suggesting to get his best friend so riled up.

All of a sudden she was fine, I relaxed until Magnus stiffened up. Great this shit was just going to keep going around in circles until we get through this stupid game, whatever the hell it was. "First round is Magnus and Jace."

I was no longer confident in my ability to win whatever this game was, both Clary and Magnus were planning something, trying to outsmart each other. Alec and I were just innocent bystanders caught in the middle….and we were terrified!

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **I've already started the next chapter! Plus I have my last assessment for the year due Monday and finish classes next Wednesday so I SHOULD get better at my updates! I'm trying I really am, I do love you guys!**

 **Get ready for the game!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	9. The Brief Beginning

**The Brief Beginning**

 **Hey Humans! Two updates in one week?! Mind blown! I know right! Anyway here it is! Ok so here is The Game! Now! If you don't know what the game is or what is going on, I suggest you go back and read Wild Clary as due to this being a mirror, some explanations are left out as they were explained last book…Let the games begin!**

Magnus made a quick escape, declaring we needed more players for whatever torture he had concocted for this afternoon's entertainment.

The second he was gone we pounced, Alec demanding to know what the hell was going on and what 'chicken' was. Her explanation was not endearing, considering if I had heard her correctly, and I liked to think I was…I was going to attempt to lock lips with Magnus…again! "I have to kiss Magnus? No way!" that shit was weird enough the first time around!

"Relax blondie." At that stupid nickname I narrowed my eyes at her, but she just continued as if I hadn't. "Actual kissing rarely happens. Someone always pulls away. That's the whole point of the game."

She seemed quite confident there would be very little kissing going on tonight, but like we were still getting to know her, she was still getting to know us, we were quite a competitive bunch too. And she was about to find out as the rest of the group made their way into the room, Izzy was holding a bottle of vodka and sending me a very terrifying 'this is going to be epic' smirk. I was so beyond screwed no matter what. I was genuinely scared, especially if alcohol was getting involved.

Finally the rules and rounds and everything was all hashed out and it was time to begin. I noticed Clary perked up considerably once she realised she could be winning a whole bottle of vodka, but I had other plans, because if she was in it to win it, then so was I. She still seemed a bit off about the whole thing. she kept glancing at Magnus trying to find out what he was playing at.

If Clary was suspicious then I felt I needed to be, plus I had been dealing with Magnus for the last six years as he grew into his pots of glitter. He was planning something big. But what?

Jordan beat Alec. Called it.

Izzy beat Aline. Would have either been a tie or Izzy winning, there was no way she was backing down.

Helen beat Simon. I suspected Izzy had something to do with that.

Clary beat Maia. Obviously.

And thanks to my sadistic little red head I was up against Magnus. I had a feeling this was going to end in a tie since I just realised I might have a chance at kissing Clary and it not meaning anything, well it would mean everything but she wouldn't know, and I knew Magnus wouldn't back down, he wouldn't have done this to lose in the first round.

The second our lips touched I backed off. 1 second was enough for me and Clary said that they just had to touch for a tie to be announced.

Magnus whispered something in Clary's ear before sauntering off back to his boyfriend and by the way she was glaring at the back of his head, he had just revealed his plan to her. And it was not going to end well.

Round two went quickly with Izzy beating out Helen, me beating Jordan and Clary and Magnus both getting through. Big shock.

Round three brought some surprises, Clary and Izzy quickly kissed and then it was back to Magnus and I, we had already done this today, everyone knew the result, but this time as we went to lean in, be backed away…he bailed?! What?! I should have been happy he was backing out meaning I was able to move on without having to kiss him again, but I was still scared about his plan. This was not encouraging at all. And Clary was not happy. Excellent….

Apparently it was now Izzy and I as Magnus was claiming 'newbie' status for Clary. I didn't think it would be too bad kissing Izzy, surprisingly it would be a first and it would be weird considering she was practically my sister, but we had both proven we were not backing down, and I was getting even closer to kissing Clary, I was 100% going through with this.

I don't know what Izzy did on her way over here to make Clary's mouth fall open in shock, but it finally clicked that she was in on whatever Magnus had planned, her pulling away and declaring defeat only proved my theory right. She was not one to lose, especially when the last bottle of vodka was on the line. Magnus must have promised her something amazing to make her give it up.

It took me a second to realise what her defeat meant. It was only when Magnus declared the final round that I realised I might actually have a chance at kissing her. She was obviously in it to win it, but she was beyond pissed at Magnus and didn't really seem happy about the predicament she had found herself in.

Leaning in I had no idea what she was going to do, kiss me or bail? I could see the conflict written all over her face, suddenly this wasn't any fun anymore, I wanted to kiss her more than anything but not if it was going to cause this much distress for her. "Clary relax, it's just a game, and it doesn't mean anything." _To you…_ leaning in I prepared myself for her devastating rejection. What I was not prepared for was the way the world exploded as her lips met mine.

If this girl was a breath of fresh air, then his kiss was a whole tank. Everything but her melted away. Her lips were so soft and warm as the brushed against mine. After seeing her hesitation I meant for this to be a quick chaste kiss, but that plan flew out the window the second we started. I couldn't help it. Instead of stepping back like I had intended to, I pressed harder, my tongue parting her lips without my permission. Then she moaned. That one little sound changed everything. Without even thinking about I pressed her body against mine, and wrapped my arms around her, securing us together. I thought this moment couldn't get any better, but then she threaded her fingers into my hair, softly pulling me even closer. The moan that escaped me was completely involuntary, but no one should be as delectable as her.

Everything came crashing down as we both freaked out at the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, ruining everything that has just happened. Clary just stood there looking guilty. No doubt she was now regretting what just happened…great.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say we have a tie." I will seriously kill that sparkly bastard if it is the last thing I do!

Taking in the state of the room I can't hide from their shocked gazes. The worst is definitely Izzy's. I don't think I've ever seen her that surprised before. But not just surprised, she looks upset too? What is that about?

I saw the tear roll down Clary's cheek, but before I could say anything she tried to make her exit. She avoided Magnus's attempt to stop her, making some excuse that I won before she ran, slamming the door behind her.

It only took me a second to respond, before they could turn their attention back to me I ran after her. Acting on, I don't even know what, instinct? I turned left and ran down the hall. I could hear her distressful cries and she ran. I couldn't stand to hear her like this. I finally found her leaning against a wall with her head in her hands. "Clary!" this reaction couldn't just be from a kiss could it?

"Jace. Leave me alone." Her voice broke three times. There was no way I could even think about leaving her when she was like this, even if she hated me.

"Come on Clary, What's going on? You were fine a minute ago? Is this about the kiss?" the one she seemed to be very into. Instinctively I went to touch her, hoping to give some form of comfort, but she flinched. She actually flinched away from me?

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Clary?" I couldn't keep the worry out of me voice, I didn't know what to do. Dredging up memories I rather leave forgotten, I ignored her scream and grabbed her upper arms. That was when the dam burst. Tears streamed down her face as she attempted to punch me, in her state her punches held no power. I didn't try to stop her. I just held her closer as she started running out of steam. Eventually her hands has wrapped around to grip the back of my shirt as she buried her face in my neck.

Every second of her torment was breaking my heart. So in an attempt to help her I spoke the words that went against everything I was feeling. "Clary. It was just a kiss, just a game. It didn't mean anything." _Yes it did! It meant everything!_

"It did." The words were spoken so softly against me neck that I almost missed them. But I didn't. Thinking I heard her wrong I pulled us apart.

"It did." Grasping her chin, I pulled her face out, locking gazes. My heart was racing.

I needed to her to confirm it. I needed to hear her say it. "What did?"

"It meant something to me." My heart actually stopped in my chest as I took in what her words meant.

Her name slipped past my lips as I stopped fighting for control and leant my head down to meet hers. After her confession I thought I would be able to kiss her again. Instead he stepped back. Putting too much distance between us.

I clenched my fists to control myself as she denied me the one thing I felt I couldn't live without – her. She didn't want me. I had shown her something I never showed anyone and she said no. pushing down my disappointment I tried to look casual as I wanted for her to explain herself.

Honestly her explanation just left me more confused. "Don't you see? That's why I have to get out of here." I was desperate to understand, but I had nothing.

"What? We kiss and you have to run away? Normally once girls get a taste they run after me not away from me." the smirk I plastered on my face had never felt more unreal, but I couldn't have her knowing I was vulnerable, I couldn't have anyone knowing.

"Don't even start Jace! Don't act like nothing ever hurts you! Fuck! Why don't you try being yourself and not this cocky asshole everyone sees? Huh!" I couldn't comprehend what just happened.

Never had anyone called me out like that before. It took me a moment to realise that that was for two reasons, either they were scared that I would run to daddy headmaster if they hurt my feelings…idiots. Or, they were here when it happened and get why I am the way I am. That thought was sobering.

Eventually I turned to stand next to her against the wall. We were silent for another moment before I spoke up, giving her a chance to know me, but only if I knew her first. "Alright. Fine. I will if you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you try telling me the truth? The whole truth this time. No excuses. No running off." I was practically begging her to let me understand how these two different girls could co-exist in the same body, but by the way she squared her shoulders I was sure she saw it as a challenge. I didn't care, as long as she opened up.

"You wanna know? You really want to know everything?" I'll admit, her tone scared me a little bit, but not enough for me to back down. If there was one thing this life had taught me, it was that it was always better after someone knew. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever she was going to confess. I was not prepared. "My mother died five years ago, since then my father has mentioned her a total of three times, my brother is all I have and he isn't here. Not only is he not here but neither is my boyfriend. Whom I love and whom I just cheated on by kissing you before and nearly kissing you again. You scare me, what I know I could feel for you terrifies me. I'm not that girl, I may hang out with girls who don't care who is on their arm as long as their credit card is with them, but I do care. Seb has been there the entire time. I won't lose him. My father and I haven't been close since we lost my mum, but now he has shipped me off here and I'm alone. There is too much here I can't figure out. How can somewhere so unfamiliar and like nothing I've ever seen before feel so much like home? And that is just scratching the surface on the reasons why I can't stay. You seem to know this place better than anyone considering your mother is a teacher and you've found me both times I've been lost. So please. Please. Help me get out. Help me go home."

I took a second to just absorb what I had just heard. I didn't know where to start, let alone how to help her. "Please Jace." I turned to see her already watching me.

I didn't know what to do. I had no one to tag in, no one to offer pros and cons. It was just me. just me and this beautiful, broken girl in front of me.

How could I say no? saying no would mean denying her the one thing she wants so badly. The one thing she thinks she needs to be happy. How can I let the girl I love be upset? How could I stand seeing her everyday knowing she isn't happy? How could I attempt to build something with her knowing I held her back?

How could I say yes? How could I let the first girl I've ever properly loved slip through my fingers? How could I say goodbye to the one thing I need to go on? How could I survive knowing if she left I probably wouldn't see her again. How could I lose her and stay sane? How could I do anything?

"Okay. I'll help you. If that's what you really want. I'll help."

What the hell, I've survived this long without feeling anything, I don't see why I couldn't do it again. This way she'll forever be known as the brief sunny patch in the eternal rain that is my life. As long as she is happy I'll be ok. Even if she is happy without me.

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Ok so seriously, that last part hurt my heart to write, but that's why I love Jace! Next update should be soon….ish!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	10. The Shift

**The Shift**

 **Hey Humans! So guess who has no more class or assignments due?! That's right it's meeee! So to celebrate here is another chapter, one I'm really happy with! I may not be the best writer or describer or anything BUT I love the ideas behind this one and I hope you do too!**

How could something that would make her so happy, make me so god damn miserable?!

Jumping up I pulled her to her feet and dragged us back to Magnus and Alec's room, in the back of my mind I was still thinking about how she hadn't released my hand yet, but mostly I was concentrating on Clary's body language as she was greeted with the group she just ran away from.

Jumping up Magnus pulled her from my arms and into his as he begged for forgiveness, I think this was the first time I had ever heard him beg, Clary was bringing out a lot of buried things in us…

Quickly she explained our intentions to the group, I stoically ignored Alec's pointed glare in my direction throughout the entire conversation but I had nothing to say, so for the first time in my life I stood back and offered no suggestions in how to best get her expelled.

Once again Alec noticed my reservedness and came to join me against the wall as Izzy hunted down some paper to jot down their various plans. "You wanna explain what the hell you're doing promising Clary you would help her get expelled?" his tone wasn't judgemental, just confused.

"I don't know man, it's what she wants, you should have been there, she was begging me, she's so miserable here." Once I started talking it seemed I couldn't stop. Luckily the rest of the group was too absorbed in their task that they didn't take any notice of our hushed conversation.

"You really think she hates it here? She's only been here what, 30 hours? How can she hate it so quickly?" his confusion levels were just rising. And I didn't think my answer would help at all.

"I think she thinks she does."

"Oh yeah thanks, you've really cleared that up for me. Ass." He tried to hold back his laughter, but it didn't work and within seconds we were in hysterics. Luckily we were saved when Izzy grabbed out the bottle of vodka, in response to her pleading gaze I insisted the bottle could be shared around the group. Turns out vodka was not a good mix with plans for getting expelled and it was Jordan's suggestion of a bomb scare that caused me to end the efforts for tonight and promise a return for tomorrow.

Of course there was no more planning until after lunch due to everyone's collective hangovers, but we actually did come up with some epic plans that even if they didn't get her expelled, they would be a hell of a lot of fun to both do, as well as see the looks on my parents faces as they deal with the damages.

Sitting down to dinner I decided to test the water's to see what I could find out about Aunty Josy. Safe to say…it didn't go well.

I waited until everyone was served and the usual small talk had already been exchanged. "Hey mum, what was Aunty Josy's full name?"

Both her and dad paused mid-bite as they exchanged looks, proving this was going to be a very uninformative night… "What do you mean Jace?" it was dad who answered.

"Well what was Josy short for?" I was hoping I wouldn't need to be spelling it out for them.

Once again dad answered for the both of them, but not before clearing his throat to earn himself a few more seconds. "Oh umm, Josy was short for Jocelyn, oh, Celine sweetheart did you get that paperwork sorted for tomorrow? I've got that meeting first thing."

I know he was trying to pause the subject and stop any further questions but dad's confirmation was freaking me out. Especially with the mood Clary was in when she asked me about it.

I was all ready to continue with my inquisition until I caught a glimpse of mum as she pushed her potato around her plate, I could see her lip being sucked back into her mouth as she tried to find something to keep her gaze but nothing was working. A quick glance at dad proved that this was not an acceptable subject and it was not ok to ask mum about it, at least not yet. So begrudgingly I let it go and silently made my way through my own potato.

Once mum realised the topic was over and done with she came back out of her shell and allowed the rest of the meal to be quite enjoyable, she only snuck in a few sly questions about Clary, but I was still feeling guilty about her reaction to Aunty Josy, so I let her have her fun. She caught onto my act so her questions increased in intensity, as did my answers. I think by the end we stopped talking about Clary and were just trying to shock each other. I was glad to be able to go into the week on a high, especially considering what I would have to go through during the week.

Classes passed by in a blur of mind numbing boringness, I couldn't concentrate. Instead I was more concerned with how Clary would go in class this morning. I suggested that she start out small, by providing my mother with just a little bit of annoyance. She had raised me and was still standing so at the time I didn't see any harm in it. That was until I remembered just how unexpected Clary would be, but also how on edge mum was going to be after last night. All of a sudden I was beyond nervous for lunch to be able to get the Izzy rundown of what happened. For once I was grateful for her ability to break down every human action.

Clary was all but dragged into the lunch room and once again deposited between Magnus and Alec and we got on with our lunch. I was getting ready to ask about how she went with mum, but that was until Izzy came strolling in, refusing to release Clary from her terrifying gaze. _Well fuck._ It quickly became obvious that some serious shit went down in class. I was getting even more worried now. And I had no idea where mum would be.

I was completely on edge by the time Izzy finally spoke. "You know exactly what Clary Morgenstern!" her sass sent the table into complete silence as the girls competed in a stare off. Normally I would wait to see how long Izzy could last this time, but my mum's face last night just kept flashing through my mind.

I couldn't take it. "Izzy! Just spit it out!" She should have known how I would react when my mum was involved. But instead she just rolled her eyes.

I was not eager for her answer. "I don't even know!" not a strong start. "First Clary full on…I don't even know what it was but she did it to Mrs. H! Then she completely ignores the plan and runs straight out of the room so we don't get the phone! This is all for you Clary and you cop out on the first day! The hell?!"

I refused to take my glare off Clary as she just sat there silently, ignoring the entire group. Her explanation only filled me with more worry for my mother. "What did Clary do to mum?" Izzy was still set in her silent glare. Since I wasn't getting any answers from her I turned back to Clary. "What did you do?!" she still hadn't answered me. "What did you do to her?"

Normally I would never speak to another person that way, especially this girl. But she had no idea with my mother's history and I was starting to properly freak out. My distress was clear to the rest of the group and they all understood why. But Clary didn't. Right now I couldn't even attempt to explain it to her. My glare around the table made it obvious that they were not to divulge those details to her. IF they were going to be divulged it would be by me and me only. They all seemed to agree, surprisingly even Magnus was on my side.

"Calm down Goldie! I didn't do anything! I sassed about a book that's all!" She was being defensive, and calling me Goldie. My anxiety levels were going through the roof and she wasn't helping.

Deciding her little explanation wasn't good enough I called Izzy into play. Now more than ever I needed her details. Of course the one day I need her she doesn't hold the answers!

Clary just brushed it off, but I couldn't so while the topic moved to safer subjects and she was distracted by her phone, I slipped away and went in search for my mother, slightly terrified for what I would find.

The entire walk to her classroom involved a mental debate on whether or not to get dad involved. On one hand I could worry him for no reason, and then need to explain and ruin the entire thing, or on the other hand I could use his help. I honestly didn't know what to do…the funny part was that normally I would ask mum what to do.

Once again I found her in her classroom, but this time she wasn't staring out the window. Instead she was at her desk marking papers, looking completely fine! I was actually shocked! I paused hurried walk into the room and was getting ready to make a hasty exit when she looked up and caught me.

"Jace! What are you doing here? Are you ok?!" her voice grew more concerned with each word. I couldn't answer her though, I was still beyond shocked she was ok. Izzy was making me freak out beyond words. I didn't even have my breath anymore. "Jace? Sweetie? What's going on?" grabbing my arm she lead my over to a chair.

It was safe to say her maternal instincts had well and truly kicked in. proving she was definitely ok. I just didn't know what to say. Telling her why I was worried would lead to a whole other round of questions I wouldn't be able to answer, but she was my mother and she could always tell when I was lying…so either way I was screwed.

Realising my silence was only making it worse I decided to go with the truth…well a version of it. "Izzy told me you and Clary had a bit of a moment this morning and that it was…odd? And after last night I just wanted to check on you."

Her worried frown quickly turned into an endearing smile and I got though my explanation came to an end. "Baby, I'm ok. Last week was just a minor setback, but I'm fine. I promise. In fact I'm actually really good. Yeah Clary and I had a discussion but Izzy must have forgotten who my son is because it was nothing I couldn't handle, quite a temper that girl's got there you know, I'd keep an eye out for her if I was you my boy, she's going to turn this school on its head you know."

Her explanation stole away the rest of my fear, but it was her smirk that made my heart stop racing. Finally able to breathe again I stood and engulfed my mother in hug, I didn't know who was holding on tighter, here or me. Either way I didn't care. Everything was ok.

"Trust me mum, you have no idea."

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Oh my gosh ok so do you guys love fierce protective Jace as much as I do?! Cause I do! A lot!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	11. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

 **Hey Humans!**

 **Ok so. I know. You guys hate me. it's been so long and honestly this chapter has been sitting there half-finished since the night after I posted the last chapter – so what has happened in my life since we last chatted? Well! I now work 6 days a week with three jobs whilst studying full time as you know. I've done 5 weeks' placement at the hospital doing over 200 hours' unpaid work at the hospital. I'm doing a 2-week placement in the Philippines in the Paediatric ward at a hospital over there. My computer shit itself and for some reason I am unable to reply or do anything from my phone! I haven't been ignoring you guys I promise! And to top off my amazingly busy stressful life! I was so exhausted my body shit itself and I spent one day throwing up and 2 days passed out I was so exhausted. Oh plus I am currently in an interstate fight with my dad who is accusing me of shit and not apologising**

 **I'm so incredibly sorry for not posting in so long. I guarantee this story will be finished as soon as possible and will start Wild Clary 2 soon! I think I've decided on a name and I've been thinking more and more about it so its gonna happen!**

 **I love you guys so much and I hope you can forgive me!**

The next two days passed in a blur of the aftermath of Clary's pranks. This girl was the definition of 'go hard or go home' something she reminded me was more 'go hard _to_ go home' on more than one occasion. Tuesday was just the beginning. Walking into our dining room I was met with the most embarrassing sight of my parents in fits of hysterical laughter. Instead of joining them I just leant against the wall as I watched my mother double over with laughter while my dad wiped away the few tears that had escaped down his cheeks as he laughed with her. It was after mum's third attempt to stand straight that I finally made my presence known.

Clearing my throat I stepped into their line of sight. It was only for a second that they paused, but within the blink of an eye they were back to their laughter. "Oh h-hey baby, how was your day?" she pushed her question out in between her giggles.

"Oh no, we are starting with you guys tonight, there is no way my day was more interesting than whatever has got you two like this. Spill." I try to give them my best parenting face, and based on the responding looks on theirs I do pretty well.

"Oh nothing too exciting son, just discussing some artwork we think would go lovely in the dining room." Dad only just made it through his explanation before he too lost it again.

I was utterly confused. Dads explanation dove my mind straight Clary's mural that was currently residing in the science hall. It was like a light. It just kept flashing on and off, the image on repeat.

So it was obvious that they knew it was Clary, I mean she left more than enough hints it was her, plus the actual proof with her own labelled paint cans, but what I couldn't figure out was their reaction. That's the part that was making no sense. I didn't know how to get them to explain themselves without letting them know I had something to do with it, I could guarantee that would wipe the smiles off their faces pretty quickly. Yeah, nah. That was one part we decided my parents were not to know about.

I tried to keep a straight face and begged every god I knew that my muscles were cooperating. "What are you guys, four? I don't think I've ever seen you laugh that hard before, what the hell has gotten into you two?" I couldn't keep a straight face, it was too hard, but at least my expression morphed into utter shock and humour instead of knowing. It was good to see my parents so happy.

With one last laugh mum made her way back to the kitchen to finish dinner, whilst dad just stood there with me smiling. "Jace." His voice had suddenly taken on a serious tone, I was instantly alert. "I know exactly what's going on any why. Just try to keep the actual destruction to a minimum. And don't worry. She's safe." With that he turned and followed the sound of my mother's humming. I would have been right behind him but I was still trying to pick my jaw up off the floor.

Well fuck me sideways…what happens now?

I couldn't tell Clary my dad knew everything. That would defeat the entire purpose of what she was trying to accomplish, plus I didn't have a legitimate excuse as to why he was giving her so much slack. Well none that made sense anyway, so instead I kept my mouth shut and did my part in helping her in her attempts to get expelled. It was weird I would think I would have been more enthusiastic to help her since I knew she wasn't going anywhere, but I still couldn't bring myself to show the proper levels when I knew how set she was on trying to escape. All in all the week sucked.

Every day she would pull something even bigger and more outrageous than the last, and every night I would walk into our quarters to find my parents in high spirits laughing away at her latest antic. Thursday's prank had finally pushed it a tad too far for my father. Although he was without a doubt on Clary's side with her actions towards Kaelie, he couldn't remain impartial to her little pranks when she tarnished the school's students to the public. The most ridiculous part was that, Thursday afternoon, it was me not Clary that was called into the Headmasters office.

I didn't bother knocking, instead I strolled in and dumped my backpack behind the door to our quarters, before taking my seat in front of his desk. "Jace, I told you to minimise the destruction. Putting up flyers advertising that girl seems to be the exact opposite of what I asked you! Explain!"

I had two options. Truth or lie. Normally I would have no reason with the second or merging the two, but this was my dad, and Clary. I had never been as screwed as I was in this moment. "Yeah that was going a little far I know…"

"A little?! Jace! Come on! Imagine if it was your daughter up there? Imagine if it was Izzy!" Pulling Izzy into it was a low blow. That girl was my sister through and through. There was no doubt about it and thinking about her going through what we put Kaelie through made my blood boil. A million emotions were running through my head and out my face. My father just watched.

"Does anyone know it was Clary?" suddenly this was my biggest concern. I couldn't have anyone wanting to hurt Clary the way I was wanting to hurt the imaginary person if they did that to Izzy.

"No. Kaelie thinks they just had the wrong number and is as oblivious as the rest of the school. I've also had the pictures taken down."

"Thankyou dad. Really, I know what position this put you in. I'm sorry." I couldn't hide the shame in my voice.

"Jace, you know you come above any job, or opinion of others and that I will do anything to protect you and what's important to you. I know how important Clary is, more than you know, but what I've had to deal with today was incredibly disappointing. I know it's not all your fault, I can also assume who else is involved. All I can say is, please tell me that's the worst of it?"

Sitting there listening to him, I won't pretend it didn't hurt to hear my dad say he was disappointed. I could barely stand it, thank god it wasn't mum though. That I wouldn't be able to handle. "Yeah, that's the worst. Don't worry, I talked them out of the bomb threat." I tried to inject a little humour into the room.

Out of the blue dad started laughing. The sudden booming scared the crap out me before I joined in. The atmosphere was light and comfortable, I was finally able to confess my secret. "Dad…"

He picked up on my mood and tone straight away, his face showing utter concentration. "…I don't want her to leave, more than anything I want her to stay…" my voice had dropped to a whisper by the end of my confession. It felt good to finally say it out loud.

"I know son, I know. I'm doing everything to make that possible, ok? Believe me we want her to stay too. Why is she so desperate to leave? It's only been 6 days?"

"I don't know, something about her boyfriend or something, she mentioned her mum too, I don't get it. There's gotta be more, I just need time to figure it out, but her will to get out of here is against me so I guess I gotta work fast."

While I gave my little spiel, dad just leant back in his chair watching me battle it out with myself. I thought I saw him tense at the mention of her mum, but within the blink of an eye he was back to his normal self. "Alright, I think it's gone on long enough, alright Jace, you're free to go, I'll sort it out." Without even waiting for me to leave he picked up the phone readying himself to do…something.

I had made it to the door before I hesitated. Turning around I saw him watching me, smirking. "Trust me Jace, now go." And I did, so I did.

The rest of the afternoon and night flew by, suddenly it was Friday, dad had sent me a wink at breakfast promising to make good on his decision yesterday. I had no idea what or how he was going to do it, it just couldn't happen fast enough.

I was meant to help her set up for the winter wonderland, but I think it was obvious to all how deeply my heart wasn't in it. Once again my brother was my saving grace, opting to take my place and allow further 'bonding' between the two of them before it was too late.

It was during third period that the call finally came. "Clarissa Morgenstern, please report to the headmasters office. Immediately." I was suddenly nervous for the outcome, knowing I still had another hour and a half before I would be able to see her at lunch and gauge her reaction to this morning's events.

I wasn't scarily nervous just curious, I actually had no idea what my father was going to do and how he was going to make it better, I also had no idea how Clary was going to react as she has made it beyond obvious that she never reacts the way we are expecting it. I noticed both Kaelie and Alec watching me as I listened to the announcement. I was sure my face was betraying me, giving light to my inner turmoil as I struggled to picture the outcome of their meeting. I was only slightly terrified.

My phone started vibrating repeatedly in my pocket, I was either missing a call or receiving way too many messages. The second the teachers head was turned I pulled it out to check, my second guess was right, I was getting way too many messages and they were coming through way too quickly.

 ***Why do I have the feeling Clary isn't getting in trouble right now?* Alec**

 ***Don't worry Jace I'm sure Mr H won't be that hard on her x* Izzy**

 ***YOU CANT LET HER GET EXPELLED!* Magnus**

 ***Looks like little red is going bye bye* Kaelie**

 **-GROUP CHAT- *Clary did you just get called to the office?* Simon**

 ***What did you do Jace?* Alec**

 ***So I guess you'll be at my door usual time tonight? Got a lot of apologising to do ;)* Kaelie**

 ***What did you do?! You know she wants to go home! You can't interfere!* Alec**

 ***Alec just messaged me. Did you tell your parents what's going on?!* Izzy**

 ***Ok so I don't want her to leave and I know you don't but still Jace.* Alec**

 **-GROUP CHAT- *CLARYYYY tell us everything the second you're out! We need details woman!* Izzy**

 ***You did something didn't you! Oh you fabulous blonde haired man you!* Magnus**

 ***Trust me* dad**

 **-GROUP CHAT- *BISCUIT tell ussssssssss* Magnus**

I felt like my hand was about to fall off, my phone was vibrating so hard in it. Instead of answering my friends, I turned my phone on do not disturb, shoved it in my pocket and finished filling out the multiple choice questions we were assigned this lesson before everything got so confusing.

Realising they were of course incredibly easy I finished them in a few minutes. Normally I would pretend they took me longer and send a few texts or check my phone whilst I waited for the rest of the class to catch up before handing my own in. today was different. The second I was done I was out of my chair and handing it in to the teacher. Watching her quickly skim my answers I knew I got them all right and moved to leave. I was just about to walk out the door when I remembered my manners.

"Sorry miss, do you mind if I spend the rest of the period in the library?" being the headmaster's son may entitle me to certain privileges, added with my spotless academic record and the fact that by the looks on the other students faces and their answer sheets, they would take the rest of the period to finish the questions. But still. No one like an entitled little dick.

"That's ok Jace, no problem, but please, take this book and see how you go with it." she was holding out an A4 textbook that looked quite thin to hold anything of substance but she seemed insistent on my taking it, so I did and with a smile I left.

Pausing shortly to shove the book in my bag I ran down the corridor and made a left instead of a right and instead of making my way to the library I ran flat stick for my father's office. The door was closed but the little sign next to it indicated her was with someone. Since it had only been about ten minutes since Clary got called up I had to assume she was still in there. Backing up I retraced my steps until I hit my secret alcove.

It wasn't technically a secret, more that it was so small and dark that you barely noticed it as you passed, plus it had a great unobstructed view of my father's office so I was often able to sit and watch people, both students and teachers come and go without them noticing my presence. And today there was only one student I was concentrating on.

I tried to explain to myself that I was only watching to be able to see her emotions after the meeting so I could gauge how to react to her when I saw her next, but I knew deep down that I really just wanted to see her, for my own selfish desire, it had nothing to do with reactions, but also this would give me a hint as to what my father was up to.

Only a few minutes passed before she came walking out. Just like every time I saw her I was distracted by the intense green of her eyes. It couldn't be normal to have eyes that green. Could it? or was it a common occurrence and I just never took the time to think about it before? I only lingered on her eyes for a second before I took in the expression on her face. It was hard to decipher what she was feeling. Her face showed equal amounts of confusion, gratitude and guilt? What was that about? Obviously dad hadn't expelled her, but he had done something. Looking down I saw the golden book clutched tightly between her arms and chest. There was something about it that looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

But then within one blink and the next she had turned and rushed down the hall past me, leaving me sitting there basking in the smell her perfume left behind. I wanted nothing more to run and chase her down, but that would not only blow my secret hiding spot, but also my feelings, and my dad and everything I had been working to push down since I made eye contact with her in the main hall just last week.

I could have gone back to class; I should have gone back to class. Or at least to the library where I said I was going. Instead because I'm a masochist, I followed her all the way to the dining hall where she proceeded to sit and draw in the book I saw earlier, I had no idea where she got the pencils… I can't imagine dad getting these things? But he must have? Why?

Snagging a chair in the back of the dining hall I sat and watched her. I watched her until everything faded away until it was just her left. In that hour I think I learnt more about her than I had the entire last week.

I learnt that when she concentrates she sticks her tongue out of her teeth, but only a tiny bit, just enough to make it visible.

I learnt that when she's drawing she blocks the rest of the world out so effectively that she doesn't even notice the young cook who drops a stack of twenty plates making everyone jump.

I learnt that when she's frustrated she scrunches her eyebrows together and leans so far over the pad that her hair falls over her face and she doesn't attempt to fix it.

I jumped when I heard the bell signalling that it was lunch time and the group would be entering soon. I sat back and waited until I spotted Alec lining up. Jumping out from my hiding spot I made my way over to him. He didn't say anything as I approached, instead he just stared at me thoughtfully for a moment before he went back to his order. Together we made our way over to the table that was filling up quickly, Clary made no move to acknowledge her friends crowding around her, she just kept drawing.

Around three minutes later she suddenly jumped as she noticed us surrounding her. "Finally! Someone's awake! So you're still here, that means Mr H. wasn't too hard on you." Alec was laughing around his mouthful of what I want to say chips, but who knows. At the mention of dad, I tensed up. Before anyone could see the guilt on my face I decided to study the board announcing todays menu.

"oh, beef ravioli and chips, sounds interesting…" I murmured to myself, feeling Clary's eyes on me.

"Oh yeah…Mr H…" her eyes were not leaving me; I could feel them burning a hole in the side of my head. Finally, when I could take no more I turned back. Green locked with gold before she continued. "…he was actually really nice." I heard the murmurs around me as the table took in the revelation. Yeah my dad was a great guy and a fair headmaster, he never actually showed me favouritism and I always got called on my shit. But he was also tough when he needed to be, and the shit Clary pulled would have gotten her expelled for sure. I couldn't understand why he was giving her so much slack, it couldn't all just be for me? could it? by the time I processed all this I realised I should have looked equally shocked at the news that dad hadn't expelled her. Instead I just prayed I wasn't showing and knowledge or guilt.

"What?! You're not in trouble?" I think I almost went deaf from Alec's screech.

"No it's the weirdest thing. he called me in, we talked, and I left. Nothing." She still hadn't taken her freaking eyes off me.

"No loss of privileges?" Izzy was apparently attempting to outdo Alec in the decibel competition.

"Nope."

"Not even a suspension?" slowly one by one the group started to watch me. their eyes glued to us like a tennis match switching between the two of us as more information was revealed.

"Nope."

When there were no more questions I chanced the one that had been bugging me relentlessly. "What did you guys talk about?" maybe this could satisfy the curiosity inside me.

"Umm…art." Apparently not.

"Art?" either she was lying or my dad was getting weirder by the day, although that would explain the sketch book?

"Yeah, we just spoke about art. It was cool."

It wasn't that I didn't believe her, it was that it just sounded so unbelievable, mum was always going on about art and with the highest amount of love she would gripe about his lack of excitement or knowledge of what she calls her second love.

Before she could react – meaning before she could hit me, I reached over and grabbed the book out of her lap holding it as far away from her as I could whilst I inspected her work.

 _HOLY FUCK! Her murals on the walls proved she was a great artist, but this…._ she was beyond amazing. I tried not to read too much into the various golden eyes characters she had drawn. I knew my eye colour was incredibly rare, it was one of the things my parents bonded over when they first met.

"Clary...this is just…wow…" I didn't know what else to say. I wanted to tell her just how amazing it was, but my brain and mouth were having trouble communicating properly. I could tell she was freaking out, so I didn't fight her when she grabbed for the book, but I did notice her huge blush as she shoved the book under her but so no one else could get a peak.

 **So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **What is Jace's dad up to?! And who do you think he called?**

 **Until next time- but not that long!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	12. The Start of the End

**The Start of the End**

 **Hey Humans! Guess who's alive! Ok so hate level is pretty high right now? Don't worry I'm hating myself just as much! SO what has happened in my life since we last spoke? Well! I have changed jobs, I now work nights along with my other two jobs, I've been overseas twice, working in a hospital for two weeks, I'm about to start my third year nursing, and lucky me has also collapsed from exhaustion from all of the above twice. So that's why I've been so lacking in my writing. I'm sorry guys! I love you!**

I didn't know how to deal with Clary anymore. Since her and dads meeting something had shifted in my household. Both of my parents were acting normal yet strange. Nothing in particular was different and yet everything was off. Everything came to a head the other night though.

" _So Jace how was your day? Anything interesting happen?" Jace saw how his mother's eyes crinkled when she mentioned the word interesting. He tried not to let his confusion show._

" _Nothing much mum, nothing compared to dad's day…" he let the sentence trail off hoping to insight some reaction from his father, anything that would hint what he was up to. Jace couldn't shake the feeling something more was going on, his father's cryptic 'trust me' message only added to Jace's confusion._

" _Darling?" Celine was trying her hardest to not seem too interested. She knew her son was studying her and her husband. She knew he was suspicious and she had no idea how to quell that suspicion, especially when they were keeping something important from him. But she couldn't figure out how to tell her son about the family she thought he would never know…_

" _My day was fine love, nothing too special just dealing with students, same as every day." The second the words left his mouth he knew he was giving a pointless excuse; one his son would never buy. But he didn't know what else to say, how much could he mention about Clarissa without giving the entire thing away, but then how much longer could he go on lying? It was obvious his son cared for the girl, and if they got close enough the details of their lives would come out, the overlap would be obvious… "I had a nice chat with Clarissa today, you know she really is an amazing artist, we should try and get her into some of the art programs, what do you think darling?"_

" _Oh yeah, that sounds great, I'll talk to Mary, see what she suggests. Depends on what sort of art Clary is into I guess."_

" _She sketches." Jace didn't hesitate before sharing his knowledge with his family, he wasn't even sure why he told them, but it was too late now. In for a penny, in for a pound. "The way she draws is really unique dad, have you seen them? I can't tell who but she reminds me of artist I've seen around….'Fairfew…Farchime?' something like that? C'mon mum you know the artist? What's her name?"_

 _Stephan didn't have a chance to answer before Celine burst into tears. One second she was fine and the next she was sobbing at the table. Jace tried to get answers but the sharp look from his father as he tried to calm his wife stopped him._

" _Someone tell me what is going on!" looking back over the last half an hour, Jace couldn't settle on a single moment telling him why he snapped, he knew his mother was hurting, deeply, he knew she had been for some time, and yet he couldn't draw on his compassion anymore._

" _Jonathon, now is not the time!" Jonathon, not Jace, this was serious._

" _Well that's just another lie you can add to the list isn't it dad! When you're ready to stop living in denial and talk to me like the grown up you constantly remind me I am, you'll know where to find me, until then…. don't." with that Jace stormed from the room._

It had been two days since the fight, if that's what you could even call it, and still we hadn't spoken. And because I still didn't understand Clary and what the hell was going on with that, I retreated to old habits, and that included Kaelie. I wasn't proud of it, but I wasn't going to take it back. If they wanted to act like children, then so could I.

"Jace, come back to bed baby." I already couldn't stand the whine of her 'seduction' I don't know what I was thinking coming back her, but I needed this distraction, if I went to my friends they would want to know what could be so bad its caused my parents and I to not talk for two days, whereas Kaelie just wanted to know whose bed we would be residing in.

'I can't Kaels, I've got to go meet the group. I'll message you later." I barely looked back as I got dressed and left her room, in the past I would have given her a kiss goodbye or something. But it was different know, we both knew that and I was not going to play into her boyfriend expectations.

I was meant to be meeting Clary to figure out more ways to get her expelled. No matter what I'm going through I promised her I would help her. And I don't break promises. Ever. So I did what I promised, I met her in the library, I sat down, and I said…nothing.

I had nothing, no ideas, no innuendos, I was running on empty. "Jace! Hey stranger!" _oh get fucked! Seriously?!_

"Kaelie?!" I hissed as I threw her arm off me. "What are you doing here? I told you I would message you later, and yet here you are? What do you want?"

"What do I want?! What do you want Jace? You're the one that shows up at my door practically begging to be let in and then you come here to be with her?! You're the one who needs to sort his shit out not me!"

"Get real Kaelie, the only begging being done was on your end, I hadn't even finished my second knock and you had that door open and me by the collar. Don't think this is anything more than it has been, but thank you for proving what I already knew!"

"oh yeah what's that?!"

"That the last couple of nights have been a huge mistake, one I won't be repeating again! Just go Kaelie." I was worn out and tired, I just wanted to sleep my life away.

"Look I'm sorry, ok, I get it, but seriously Jace, what are you doing over here with the immigrant?! You know the rules and you're going to risk it all on her?!" the worst part about this entire thing was that, Kaelie was right. What was I doing? Even as I asked myself that I knew the answer. Clary was worth it. all of it. no matter what it was.

"What rules? Risk what on me?" of course she chooses now to zone in! my fucking luck just keeps getting better and better doesn't it!

"You won't get him." For once Kaelie wasn't being snide or rude, she was being the girl I became friends with.

"Get who?" she was genuinely confused, I was mesmerized, I couldn't look away.

"Jace. He's not going to date you!"

"Date me? You think I want Jace?" I tried not to let it show, but my ears perked up at her high pitched tone.

"It's obvious! But it doesn't matter, fraternization is forbidden." It's obvious?! To who?!

"You're serious?" unfortunately. Except that rule was mainly made to keep Kaelie away from me, dad's never been a fan…

"Deadly."

"What happens if he fraternizes?" I narrow my eyes are her outraged tone

"Expulsion, for you, not Jace, obviously, but he loses his inheritance." …seemed like a good enough excuse at the time…. although I doubt there is anything Clary could do to get in trouble.

"Wow, ok, well in that case, maybe you should remove your lipstick from his mouth, for all our sakes." Fuck my actual life! A quick glance at Kaelie proved she was wearing pink lipstick and if I was too I was going to flip my shit. I also couldn't help but notice she was more upset than someone removed should be.

She was also leaving. Wait no! "Clary!"

"You heard her Jace, no fraternizing, sorry I overstepped my mark, seriously though, clean your mouth, for all our sakes." Clary…don't go…

"Oh my god Jace! What if someone else saw! Oh my god we could be in so much trouble! Clean your mouth seriously! Please! Oh my god I'm in so much trouble holy shit!" I so wasn't dealing with this.

"Kaelie, let it go you're fine. I'll see ya." With that I was gone.

I was so close to reaching my room when I was attacked by Izzy. "Jace! I gotta talk to you! Wait!"

I quickly scrubbed my mouth before she could get too close. I was not dealing with her about this right now. "C'mon Izzy, not no please." I just want to sleeeepppppppppp. "Can't it wait til morning?"

"No. no. no. no. I need to talk to you right now! It's life or death!"

I didn't respond as I let myself into my room, but I did leave the door open, letting her know that even though she drove me crazy basically all of the time, she was always welcome. The only bad part was that she knew it too.

I didn't bother undressing or even removing my shoes as I made a nose dive for my bed. Izzy just perched on the end, watching me. "Jace? Are you ok? What's going on?" I had to hand it to her, she knew me.

"I'm fine Iz, what's going on?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you anymore, you're not looking so crash hot Jace."

"I promise I'm ok, now spill." I leant over and pulled her down so she was now curled up at my side.

"So the dance is coming up, don't sigh at me! You knew this! Anyway…I think you should ask Clary."

She let the sentence drag off, probably because with her head against my chest, she heard my heart start pounding as well as my breathing stop. "Izzy…I…umm…I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Aww Jace come on! It's a brilliant idea! I've seen you two together, you guys are perfect! What part of this is a bad idea?!"

"Umm how about: she has a boyfriend, as soon as she kissed me she cried, she barely speaks to me, I'm pretty sure she hates me, and to top it all off, she's trying to get expelled to get away from me!"

"Jace, honey, none of that is true! She wants to be with you! It's beyond obvious! She's just scared. Go be there for her babe. Go talk to her, ask her to the dance, she'll say yes." With a kiss on my cheek she got up and left, closing the door behind her.

It didn't take long for sleep to find me. The last images I saw before I fell asleep, was Clary's and my mother's faces, both staring at me lovingly.

I woke early the next morning, the sun shining in my eyes the way it did every day. In the light of day, my life didn't look so bleak. It took me a second to remember how shit everything has turned.

I didn't speak a word to anyone, everything that had happened the last three days was playing on repeat.

Today was the Allicante trip. Standing in line with the boys, I let them draw their own conclusions about my mood. I honestly couldn't care anymore. The only time I felt awkward was when I say Izzy drag Clary up the path and join us.

Keeping my eyes averted I hoped on the bus and stared out the window. But my loving little shit of a sister wasn't taking the hint, so lucky, lucky me got stuck between the window and my little feisty red. I refused to cave though. Izzy could chat all she wanted. I was sticking to my guns.

I only broke my agreement with myself once the entire bus ride, when Izzy brought up the dance, that was just awkward. I only glanced at them for a second, before I resumed my staring.

The second the bus stopped the girls were off. For once I was grateful for Izzy's impatient nature. Unfortunately, her brother was just as perceptive and knew me even better than her. "Jace, what's going on man? I haven't seen you this caught up since…." His eyes widened as he finished the end of his sentence silently. I didn't know for sure where he was going, but I had a good idea. I think we were both glad he didn't finish.

"I gotta go man, I'll catch up with you guys later." I left him standing there shocked while I made my escape. It seems like all I'm doing these days is running away. That's not who I am. Well at least that's not who I used to be.

Now? I have no idea. It scares the shit out of me.

Instead of walking around town with the group like I normally do, I spend the day alone, walking up and the down the back streets, just like I used to with mum. Suddenly everything that's happened over the last five years came rushing back, everything. I couldn't take it. So I did the only thing I could. I ran.

I was just making it back to the bus, feeling like the memories were going to overtake me when I saw her.

She made everything stop. The anger. The pain. My breath.

"You look beautiful."

 **So? What you think?**

 **Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **What do you guys think is eating Jace so severely? Is it obvious?**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


	13. The Inner Conflict

**The Inner Conflict**

 **Hey Humans! I'm back with another chapter! This has actually taken me all week to write! And I have to admit I kind of like taking my time writing the chapter over a few nights, I can go back change things, sleep on it. I'm just loving it! Anyway here it is!**

She-she-she just she looks so perfect. How the fuck am I meant to get over her and let her go when she goes around doing shit like this that makes me want her even more. Screw this. If I can't have her, and I know I can't, based on the amount of rejections she's given me, I'm not going to torture myself with her presence unless I have to.

Instead of saying a quick hello to Joe the bus driver as I boarded, I stood aside and engaged him in conversation, letting everyone else go ahead of me and fill up the bus. "…So how long until your little terror is gonna give the teachers a run for their money?" I asked with a laugh. Turns out Joe's oldest daughter Mia was all set to start next year. Forget the teachers, Mia could give Clary a run for her money considering the antics her father has told me about over the years.

"Don't even get me started Jace, she dyed Beth's hand green for three days last week! Anyway, time to board don't want to get you kiddos back late, c'mon son." He clapped me on the back as he steered me towards the bus.

My plan worked…sort of. Yes, the bus was full but now I was stuck leaning against the stairwell for the half an hour trip home. But I did have Joe to talk to. Surprisingly the bus ride home went quickly and since I was last on the bus I was first off, which suited me fine since Clary was with the group and they were all still waiting to get off the back of the bus.

So I legged it.

"Jace." Dad. I really really wanted to keep walking, but I was the one that told him to come to me when he was ready and I guess now he was. "Are you ok? You look stressed."

"I'm fine, are you ready to tell me what's going on?" I snapped. I didn't want to but I did.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on with you and then we will get back to the other night."

"How 'bout you tell me about the other night and then I'll tell you how I'm feeling, how 'bout that dad. Let's stop this one-sidedness that has happened since that girl turned up!"

I shocked us both with my outburst but my dad was the one to take a step back at my outburst. "Jace…I…I don't know what to say? Is that how you've been feeling the entire time?"

"Yes! That's exactly how I've felt the entire time! Do you think I'm stupid? Or that I don't know you guys well enough! Jesus Christ you're my parents as if I'm not going to know something is up, that you guys are obviously hiding something huge from me!"

"Jace…son…. I can't"

"You can!"

"It's not our place!"

"You're my parents and it's my life, it's exactly your place!"

"I'm sorry, I can't" I didn't miss the defeated look in his eyes

"Then don't." all the fight had gone out of me. I couldn't do it anymore. I just had no fight left in me today.

There was only one place that could bring me any solace right now was the lake. Without another thought or a look behind me I turned around and made my way towards the lake.

I made it there in less than 10 minutes. One look at the lake and my anxiety was already slipping away. This is what I needed. I needed time and silence and space. Here I got it all.

What was I going to do? I needed to fix this with my parents but until we got everything out in the open, I had no idea how to do that. Everything came down to Clary I was sure of it. She was the answer. But how? It didn't make any sense. What could it be? I didn't recognise her, of course she sparked my interest the second I saw her, but there was definitely something, but what? Magnus knows her, so she has connections here, but she's gotta know my parents somehow. It's too much of a coincidence and too much leeway for her to just be another student.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

I felt like I was standing in front of a 1000-piece puzzle but I only had 4 pieces turned over. It was just so frustrating. How am I meant to finish it with all the secrets?

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. Glancing at the screen I was greeted with mum's smiling face. My thumb was hovering over the decline button, ready to return to the sort-of-peace I was dealing with, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

With a sigh I answered. "Jace?" her voice wasn't the strong confident one I had grown used to over the past couple of years, instead it brought back memories I'd rather leave forgotten. "Jace? Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here mum. What's up?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah mumma, I'm ok."

"You know I'm cooking lasagne for dinner tonight?"

"Are we gonna talk? Actually talk? No more secrets?"

"Jace there are things I want to explain, but I can't, please understand."

I couldn't help but release another sigh at her excuse. "I don't though…I don't know what to do, I don't know how to fix this?" I did, but she wasn't going to back down.

"Dinner? Baby please? It's too quiet, I can't take it."

"I'll think about it mum. I've just, I've got to think about a lot right now. Too much is going on with everyone, I just need to breathe."

We both heard her sharp intake of breath at my confession. "Jace…."

"Mumma, I just need to know, I don't need details. Yet. I just need to know…there's something about her isn't there. It's not just me?" I needed this. I needed this like I needed air to breathe, I didn't realise how dependant I was on her answer.

This time it was her that sighed before she answered me. "Yeah baby, it's not just you."

Just like that the weights flew off my heart, I felt like I could breathe properly again. Like finally a small part of the puzzle that had become my life was making sense. "She's special Jace, we all know that. Don't give up baby. Please don't give up. I'll see you soon I hope. I love you Jace. More than you know." And with that she hung up.

I hadn't even been able to say it back before she was gone. I was left alone with my thoughts once again. But this time I was left with something else as well. A small ball of hope had started to bubble in my chest, miniscule to begin with but I knew it would grow with time. It terrified me.

I didn't end up going to dinner with my parents. I didn't intentionally blow them off, especially after the conversation mum and I had. Sitting there in the dark I finally snapped myself out of the daze I hadn't even realised I was in. I couldn't even tell you what made me snap out of it, but all of a sudden instead of the sun and the lake in front of me it was the lake and the moon. In a shock I reached out for my phone, finding it in the spot I had thrown it after mum and I's conversation. Turns out it was now 10:00pm and I had not only missed dinner with my parents, I had also missed 5 calls from Alec, 2 calls from Izzy and 7 from Magnus, I was about to call Alec back when I was alerted to a text.

 ***Jace. I don't know where the hell you are, or what you are doing but when you decide to re-enter the world give me a call. It's about Clary. – A***

I was shocked, confused and conflicted. What was I meant to do, obviously I wanted to jump up and sprint towards Alec's room, demanding answers. But what was I meant to do? Only hours ago I was literally running away from her and everything she stood for, and now I was just going to turn around and run back to her? The longer I thought about it the more agitated I got. What was I meant to do?! My phone went off one more time, making my decision for me.

 ***C'mon Jace, Somethings off about her. I need your help. Please. -A***

And yup. I turned around and ran back to them, back to her.

I was just about to pound Alec's door down when I remembered it was 10:00pm, wayyyy after curfew and I wasn't a dick, so instead I messaged Alec letting him know I was here. 58 seconds later the door was open and my best friend quickly stepped into the hall.

"Alright what's going on?"

"Not here, come on." With literally only those words leaving his mouth he pulled a me on me and walked off down the hallway towards my room, not waiting to see if I followed. I did of course.

We ended up in my room, which wasn't a shock, before Alex and Magnus became a thing this was our main hang out area. Alec knew my room as well as his own and he wasted no time making himself comfortable. He was either drawing out my agony…or it was going to be a long conversation and we better get comfy before we start. I was really hoping it was the first, meaning Clary was ok and I could continue my self-seclusion happily without having to worry about her too much.

"Alright Alec, spill. What's going on?" I didn't have time to act like I wasn't interested, I needed to know.

"No first you spill. What's going on Jace? Where were you this afternoon? Well actually, today even? I feel like you've been avoiding us? What happened?"

That was the thing about Alec, he knew me way too well, sometimes it came in handy, but most of the time like right now it left me no room to lie. "It just…fuck everything has just turned to shit in every way possible man. I mean how could everything seem so simple and right only a couple of weeks ago and now look at it. It's fucked." It all just rushed out in one breath, proving I had held this in for a while. But it was all the truth. No going back now.

"Wait Jace! Slow down what do you mean what's happened?! What haven't you told me?!" Alec seemed so taken aback by my confession, I guess I had been holding it together better than I thought. Points to me!

"I wouldn't even know where to begin I mean fuck!" I had nothing

"Jace…. A few weeks? As in when Clary started?" like I said…perceptive little fucker.

"You could say that…" even though I was the one to bring this up I suddenly wanted to run and hide. "… you know in movies and books and shit when they say 'the moment they saw her' or the whole 'she turned my world upside down'? yeah well that's exactly what this shit is! She walks in, shuts me down, shuts Kaelie down, knows Magnus, is in with you, best friends with Izzy, and mum and dad fucking dote on her like no tomorrow! She has literally turned everything on its head and none of it makes sense! And then to top this shit pile off I think I really fucking like her and she's got a fucking boyfriend she is doing everything in hers…and for some reason I fucking agreed to…my power to get her out of here and back to him. Plus, there's something else fucking going on because mum and dad are acting shifty as fuck."

Alec just looked stunned, like he had no words. Neither did I really. "Woah woah woah, back up there mate. Did you just say you like her, like really like her?"

"…yes…" well fuck. Good to know that little fucking tidbit slipped out.

"Okayyyyyyy, moving on, we'll circle back to that don't you worry. Your parents? What's up with them?"

"I honestly don't know. But it's got to do with Clary, that much I know. Mum has also had multiple mini break downs since she's gotten here and I don't know how to help her, and dad has got something to do with Clary and why she hasn't gotten expelled and he won't fucking tell me and it's driving me crazy! I can't deal anymore. I literally have no idea what to do. I don't know how to help mum, I don't know what's going on with dad and I've got no fucking idea how to even begin to deal with Clary!"

"Jace! Why didn't you come to me about this before?! This is big man holy shit!"

"I don't know there was more important shit going on."

"That doesn't matter Jace, you're my friend! You're meant to tell me these things holy shit!" and then my extremely 'acts way too straight to be gay' gay friend proceeded to peg a pillow at me. it was magical. There was no other word for it.

"Alexander Lightwood…why did you just throw a pillow at me?!"

"Yes I did!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're being a dick! Tell me next time shit is happening to you or I'll do it again!"

"Ow! Ok! Alright! Alec! Put the pillow down!" and that's how my friend and I had our first pillow fight of the year… sad to say not our first pillow fight ever. "Alright you done now?"

I took one more pillow to the face before he finally ended it and got back to what we actually came here for. "Ok so Clary. Look I can't be sure if I would have tried so hard to tell you about all this if you had of told me what you were going through with her and everything but I did and now I gotta tell you so here it is. If at the end you don't want to be involved fair enough, no judgement or hard feelings but yeah ok so. After our trip to town today we were all hanging out and everything was cool. Then she left to go call Jon like she does every night, well turns out she's lost her phone, must have left it at the hairdressers she thinks, so she goes to Mr H.'s office and he explains she can't get it 'til next weekend because we can't go into town out of town days and all that shit and then I was out front grabbing some bags mum dropped off and I come around the corner and there's Clary on the ground in the middle of the driveway hunched over balling her eyes out! Dude. Something more is going on. She was going on about how she can't get into contact with Jon or anything and that freaked her out, like more than it should have for just being a week. Like I've watched the two interact and neither have ever shown that dependence on the other and then all of a sudden she can't be without him? Seriously Jace it took me so long to get her ok again and even then she was still fucked, so I got her up to my room and skyed Jon and she seemed to perk up considerably but still. Something is seriously off and I don't know what to do. Neither does Magnus. We've got nothing. But you seem to get her on a level different to us. What do we do?!"

Well fuck me that was a speech and a half! And he's asking me what to do? I have absolutely no idea! I can barely sort my own life out but now I've got hers too? But even as I try to talk myself out of it I know I've got no chance of letting her go now. Whether she wants to or not I think she needs me and whether I want to or not, I'm not going anywhere.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do…"

 **So? Love it? Hate it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Let me know!**

 **What's Jace's plan? Is Alec right in telling Jace all of this? And what the hell is going on with Jace's parents?!**

 **Later Humans! Mwah**


End file.
